Raph and Ali (oc) RP
by myfluffypenguin
Summary: This is an RP me and my friend Katrina(123Ekaterina) have been doing. I want to thank her for doing this with me. Ali, an extremely shy, socially struggling, college girl is transported to New York City in another dimension and runs into Raphael (2014.) Can he help her get back home to her dimension? Or will they become too attached to each other? (cover image is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Another regular school day, finished. Tomorrow will be Saturday. At last! Ali don't know why she was so excited, because it would be just another boring, lonely weekend by herself... again. Her professors didn't give out too much homework this time, so she assumed she would get it done quickly, making the whole day free to do nothing but relax. Normally her roommates would go out with their boyfriends on the weekends, leaving her alone all night—or until Monday. She would have gone out with someone, too, but she had no one. She never did. That was usually how she liked it. Alone. But, sooner or later, she did want to be with someone. She figured part of the reason she couldn't approach people is because of her low self-esteem. She had always been quiet and overly shy.

She headed back to her dorm, thinking about all the things she could do this weekend. Then again, she would probably just do some cleaning for the girls and draw later on that night. The usual routine. When she opened the door, she found a note of the refrigerator. She sighed, being all too familiar with this situation. It read, "Ali, we'll be gone for the weekend. Be back Sunday night. Have fun."

"Right. Have fun," she mumbled, looking at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink and messy floors. She had always been too nice cleaning up their messes for them. But now, they're just taking advantage of it—like she's their little doormat.

Ali headed to her bedroom and dropped her backpack on the floor. Since she wasn't planning on going anywhere, she took off her casual school clothes and slipped on a tee and loose gym shorts. It always felt good to get out of those girly things. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length, (close to black) dark hair. She pulled out her journal. Maybe writing for a bit would cool her nerves. She start her usual greeting with, "Dear Journal..." and felt a wave of depression consume her. It was always like this. Always. She bury her face in her hands before the tears could form. 'No, no. Pull yourself together,' she snapped at herself. She take a deep breath and let out a sobbing sigh. Before she even know what happened, she heard the faint, blaring sound of car horns.

She jumped at the sound. Her school is not near the city enough to even hear car horns; until, she realized she was sitting on the edge of a tall building. She was ON THE EGDE of a building! Her legs were dangling over the edge and she was staring down at the noisy, busy streets below. Her eyes widened, she felt a scream rising in her throat, and her heart begins to race. Her whole body shook. The fact that she has been somehow transported into a city is shocking enough, but even more terrifying is that she was _on the edge_ of a very high building.

Overcome by fear, she screamed. Her shaking body makes her lose control and she toppled over the edge. She could barely hear herself think over her wailing as she fell. There wasn't much to think about, anyway. All she knew was this is the end.

All of a sudden, she make contact with something. She hit it hard. She couldn't have hit the ground already, considering how high she was, but her racing mind couldn't handle it right now. Ali caught a flash of green and a trail of red before passing out, too overwhelmed to do anything.

It felt like hours later when she finally stirred awake. She grunted, her body still recovering from the shock. She shifted her body, relieved to see nothing was broken. But what did she hit? She fell from a great height and apparently landed seconds later. Did something catch her? She slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the city, and assumingly, on the roof of another building. She looked around. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something, or someone, moving in the shadows. She held her breath. Too nervous to stand, she inched away from whatever was approaching her.

Stepping into view was a giant creature that looked much like a… a turtle. His green eyes stared down at her, darkly. "Who are you? What were you doing up there?" he said (in his Batman voice.)

Ali's heart skipped a beat and she froze. Her widened eyes climbed up the giant turtle. He was a turtle alright, but appeared to be… humanoid? He stood up right, like a human, but was way larger than the average person—probably larger than the un-average person. His body was muscular, which made Ali twitch in comparison to her own muscle-lacking, small body. Even more frightening, he spoke. A giant, humanoid, talking turtle was standing right in front of her. She couldn't find the words to answer the turtle's question, or even find the strength to stand up. All she could do was stare.

"I asked yah a question!" he growled out, his face coming closer to hers. "Yah trying to get yourself killed?" he added gruffly.

She jumped. "No!" she squeaked, attempting to back away. She crossed her trembling arm in front of her body in defense. "No. I wasn't looking for any trouble. I don't know how I got here."

The turtle sighed as he looked her up and down, believing her. "Tell me what happened?" he said, sitting down in front of her, watching her closely.

Ali relaxed a bit, seeing that he didn't mean her any harm. She looked at him. He did have concern in his eyes, though they were clad with a fierce red bandana. Even though talking back to a talking turtle was still very strange, she took a cleansing breath and spoke softly.  
>"I… I don't know exactly what happened. One moment, I was in my dorm, and then… I was here. I only closed my eyes for a few seconds..." Even trying to explain it made her confused.<p>

He lifted a brow ridge behind his bandana. "Sounds hard to believe, missy," he said in a gruff voice, thinking that she was making this stuff up.

She shivered. "I don't blame you," she said, looking away, feeling her face blush a bit with embarrassment. She really struggled in trying to explain this.

"Listen, kid, you should go home. It's getting late," he said getting up, but still looking down at her.

Ali pulled herself up on her still shaky limbs. Even though she was certain the turtle wasn't going to hurt her, she took a slight step back.

"I would, but I don't know where I am," she said, looking around. 'How do I even get back?' she thought to herself. She nervously glanced towards him, still amazed how big he was, even when she was standing up.

"New York City, Brooklyn," he said, looking at her as though she was crazy.

"What?!" Ali jumped back, her eyes wide with shock.

"What, did you just teleport yourself on top of that building?' he said sarcastically.

She nervously looked around as she answered, "I… guess you can say that."

The turtle's brow ridges went up again. Was this girl serious? "All right. Let's just assume I believe you. Where do you live so I could take you home? Dressed like that you won't be safe on the streets, trust me," he said, looking her up and down again, noticing her light brown, slender legs.

Moving her left leg behind her right, as a shy way to try to hide them, she answered almost in a whisper, "Umm... Colorado?"

"What?!" Now it was his turn to step back in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said, face palming himself.

As he tried to calm himself from over reacting, Ali, too, was trying to keep herself under control. 'New York?' she thought. 'What's going on? I have to get out of here. I've gotta get back... somehow. I guess asking this turtle for help is out of the question, considering he doesn't know how I got here, either.'

"Ok, fine. Come with me," he said, outstretching his hand for her. She seemed like an innocent girl and he couldn't leave her behind like this.

Ali stared at the turtle's large, three fingered hand before slowly reaching for it. As shy as she was, she decided she couldn't stay here alone.

He brought her close to his body, her small form pressing against his big one. She blushed at the contact, but was even more surprised when he picked her up in a bridal style. "Hang on," he said. He jumped from building to building. Ali squeezed her eyes shut, clenching herself as the turtle leaped through the city. He came across a manhole and stopped, putting her down, and looking around to see if anyone could see them. Ali tried calming her still shaky body as he lifted the manhole with ease. He motioned her to come here and he helped her down in the sewers.

"A freak like me can't get a comfy apartment in NY," he said jokingly as she looked at him questionably.

'The sewers?' Ali thought. 'Well, I guess that would make sense.' And sure, he was frightening, at first, but she wouldn't exactly call him "a freak."

As she followed the turtle down the sewer tunnels, she asked him, "Do you have a name?"

"Raphael," he gruffed out. He turned to face her. "And you are...?"

She blushes and shyly looks away. "Ali."

"Ali," he tried her name on his lips. He liked it. It was simple, yet pleasant. "Stay close to me, Ali," he said as they moved deeper into the sewers.

She nodded.

The sewers didn't smell all that bad, actually. But she was curious where they were headed. Did this turtle actually live down here? She wanted to ask, but decided not to. Afraid to make Raphael annoyed with her (believing everyone she meets gets annoyed with her easily,) Ali had taught herself to follow the "don't speak unless spoken to" rule. So, she quietly followed behind him.

"It's not much, but its home," said Raphael when they made it to their lair.

"Hey Raph. Who's the hot chick?" a voice enthusiastically asked.

Ali jumped at the suddenness of the voice. She saw another turtle and scurried behind Raphael. She peaked from behind him. There's another one? So, there are more turtles like Raphael?

"Wow, it's okay, it's okay! It's just a mask," he said as he took off his orange mask. "See?" he innocently watched her, waiting for her to calm down.

She looked at him questioningly and smiled a bit at his misinterpretation of her fright. His friendly, blue eyes helped her relax. She looked him up and down. He was smaller than Raph, but still kinda big. His features were a lot less intimidating, like an outgoing, hysterical, loving kind of guy. She stepped from behind Raph.

"There you go. I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!" he said enthusiastically. Raph growled as Mikey got too close to Ali, which was making her uncomfortable.

"Where are the other?" he asked his younger brother.

'Others?' Ali thought, getting a bit nervous again. 'How many are there?' Though Mikey and Raph apparently were friendlier than they appeared, the thought of being in a sewer with who-knows-how-many giant, talking turtles seemed uncomfortably odd.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "The usual. Donnie is working in his lab, and Leo is practicing in dojo. Nothing new around here. Except, now we have a guest," he said happily, winking at Ali. "Oh, I will finally have somebody to play with on my ps4!"

Raph rolled his eyes at that and looked down at Ali. "You hungry?" he asked her in a rough tone (but not really meaning to sound rough.)

"S-s-sure," she nodded, collecting her thoughts, comprehending that there are four turtles in all. Four turtles!

"You like pizza?" he asked walking her to the kitchen and opening the fresh pizza with 3 slices left. Seeing her nod, he gave her a small smile. "Dig in then." He stepped into another room while she ate.

The pizza tasted great for it being in the sewers. Not only that, pizza was one of her favorite foods. Curiously, Ali's eyes began to gaze about the place. It was like any actual home. Not to mention Mikey saying they have a ps4. Interesting.

The two other turtles walked in. One was wearing a blue bandana and the other was wearing a purple one. Even more fascinating, the purple one was wearing glasses. Ali stared at them both for a moment. It was really remarkable that these turtles had distinctly different features.

The blue one walked over to her and gave her a quick nod. "Hello, miss." He was kind with his voice. "I'm Leonardo. My brother Raphael told us we were going to be having a guest." Something about him didn't make Ali feel nervous at all. The confidence and the gentleness in his posture and his eyes gave her reassurance.

Ali smiled and nodded, "I'm Ali."

Leonardo smiled and walked over to the common area.

"And I'm Donatello," the purple one said next as he approached her. "But you can just call me Donnie." He had a bit of a nerdy tone in his voice, which Ali thought was kinda cute.

She gave him a smile and a nod, too. "Ali," she said.

"Ali, come play Soul Calibur with me!" yelled out Mikey in enthusiasm, seeing that she was done eating.

She looked over at Mikey who was energetically waving his arm, motioning her to come on over. Smiling at him, she complied and followed his lead. She hadn't played Soul Calibur in a while, so she had to get used it again.

Surprisingly, Raph stayed with them, watching the girl enjoy the game. He thought she was pretty, but he had to talk to Donatello about her teleportation abilities. He approached his geeky brother, explaining the situation. Donnie nodded, getting fascinated by the information. He approached Ali and started asking her detailed questions of what she was doing before she found herself in New York.

Stunned by this turtle's soft, brownish eyes, Ali placed the controller in her lap as she tried to think.  
>"Well..." she began, "the last thing I remember was writing in my journal. I was writing... and then... nothing. I just, wound up on that building." She flushed a little with embarrassment when she noticed the turtle found her statement hard to believe. "I know it sounds crazy, but I don't know how else to explain it."<p>

Donnie asked if she had any technology or invention that might do this on accident. Raph was listening closely, doubting the girl was a genius like Donnie, but he did not want to judge.

Blushing at the interesting question, because she did not think of herself as genius at all, Ali made a quick glance at Raph, then back to Donnie and shook her head in response.

"Maybe she's a superhero! You know, like one of those in the comic books," said Mikey as he stopped playing his video game.  
>Raph rolled his eyes. "Those are just comics, Mikey. They're not real."<p>

Ali tried to hide her smile. 'Not real, eh? Well, no one would believe me if I say I'm in the sewers with giant talking turtles, either,' she thought.

"Oh, oh! What if she is one of the mutants, like us, except more X-men like? Think about it. She just jumped from Colorado to New York City. That is supposed to be impossible!" said Mikey, making even Donnie scratch his head.

"Maybe. Umm, miss? Have you had any contact with something strange before? Like laboratory strange?"

This was making Ali even more confused, too. There were no labs on campus that where that sophisticated to do this.

"Um, no. I wasn't near any labs, radiation, or anything," she answered. 'Could this all just be a very strange dream?' But even she believed she wasn't that creative to dream up four mutant turtles with sophisticated names. Even more so, turtles who live in a sewer.

"Maybe she was born with it," said Raph, shrugging his shoulders.

"That might be a possibility, but her sudden burst of power is not really explained by simply sitting down at her dormitory writing in her journal. Now if it was something traumatic... then it would be a different story," replied Donatello, thinking about the logic behind this.

"It doesn't matter how she got her powers or what she is. All we need to know is that she needs our help," said Leonardo in a leveled voice.

Ali watched the turtles converse back and forth, trying to figure this out. Was there really an explanation to this? She really wasn't sure. All she knew was she had to get back home. She silently sighed, thinking the whole thing would be an impossible task.

"Why won't she just call her parents?" asked Mikey, shrugging his shoulders.

Donnie stopped in midsentence. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Ali, you remember the number of your home, don't you? Your parents might be able to get you home after all if they sent your documents by mail. You can fly back to Colorado in no time."

Ali practically face palmed herself. 'Of course! What the heck what I thinking?' "Sounds good," she smiled. Ali pardoned herself as she pulled her cell from her pocket and stepped into another room. 'When Mom and Dad here about this, they aren't going to be happy.' She dialed the number to her home. The tone sounded and she wait for them to pick up.

"I'm sorry," the operator said, "The number you dialed is non-existent."

"What?" Ali said. Did she misdial? That tends to happen when she gets nervous. She tried again.

"I'm sorry. The number you dialed is non-existent."

Trying to keep her panicked emotions under control, Ali tried her mom's cell number, then her dad's cell number.

"The number you dialed is non-existent," was the answer she received every time.

Ali's eyes widened and her heart began to race. She was breathing unsteady as she dialed one more number for her last resort—the number of her roommate; the girl she had been "enemies" with ever since school started. Another non-existing number. What is going on?!

Ali returned to the turtles, her cell phone trembling in her hands. She was trying to keep calm, but her unsteady breathing gave her away.

"What's the matter, Ali?" asked Raph with in a concerned voice. "Are they out of town or something?" Every turtle exchanged looks at her reaction.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Every number I tried was non-existent." She placed her hand on her dizzy head. "Non-existent. How can that be? What's going on? Where am I?"

Donnie stared into space, in thought. "Perhaps you're in a parallel dimension where everyone you know does not exist? You must have somehow traveled through some sort of portal..." Donnie stopped as the guys were giving him a look like he was crazy. "What? It could happen."

Ali sat down, still trying to calm herself. It didn't frighten her as much that she was trapped in some strange dimension with four turtles whom she deemed as harmless, but the fact that she WAS in a strange dimension with no idea how to get back. She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Well, all you can do now is stay here, since you know nobody else but us," replied Donnie logically.

She replied to him with a shy smile. It could have been worse, but she really had to get back. No offence to Raph and the others, but she didn't belong here.

Since it was kinda late, Ali was given the couch to sleep on for the night, with an extra pillow and blanket. Donnie said they would figure this out in the morning. But she was too nervous to go to sleep. Ali tended to have mental arguments with herself:

'Don't be stupid. Stay here until this whole thing is figured out.  
>But what if it doesn't? How long will I have to be here?<br>What other choice do you have?  
>None, really.<br>Ok, then there's nothing you can do. Stay put!  
>No, no. I can't. I have to find a way out of this... dimension. I have to get home.'<p>

Following her indecisive mind, Ali waited a moment to make sure everything was quiet. She slowly got up and crept to the door. Carefully, very carefully, she opened it and slipped down the passage way. She wasn't sure which manhole she and Raph came down from, so she just took a wild guess. 'All manholes connect to the sewers, right?' she thought. She quickly climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole.

She made sure to seal the lid behind her before running off. Ali darted down the streets to try to find some sort of way to get night was cold and dark. It wasn't very smart of her to go out alone, but she figured if this was a different dimension, then she really wouldn't get hurt, right?

Raph lay awake for a long time. He couldn't stop thinking about Ali, how she got here, and how she was gonna get back. All these thoughts ran through his head, making him a bit uneasy. It was the middle of the night when he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Since he was up anyway, he went to the couch to check up on the girl, but found it empty.

"What the?" he growled. Not thinking at all, he did not wake up any of his brothers and went to the sewers to look after her. He followed her scent and was able to trace it to the surface. "What the hell was she doing going around NYC all alone at night?" he asked himself, annoyed. He had to get to her before she got herself in trouble. He lifted the manhole easily and got outside, sticking to the shadows, listening for any screams for help that might sound like her. He was jumping from roof top to roof top, searching the streets and the alleys below for her.

Ali was searching for the building she wound up on. It was so hard to tell at night, especially from the ground. She was surprised to find the streets empty, except for a few parked car alongside the road. The fact that the streets were empty made her kinda nervous and she started to think if it was a good idea to come out here alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and pushed on, nervously glancing at her surroundings.

Suddenly, she heard something behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she whirled around. It came from the shadows. "Hello?" she said, taking a step back.

"Whatcha doing out here by yah self?" a voice asked.

Ali relaxed her shoulders. "Just trying to figure this out, Mikey. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Now, we can't have a little lady like you wandering the streets alone, now can we?" Ali tensed up again to find out that's not Mikey. Two rather large men stepped out of the shadows. From the way they were dressed and the multiple tattoos on their bodies, Ali understood these were street thugs. "Why don't we take you back with us?"

Ali took a few more steps back before she broke out into a run. "Hey, get back here, sweetheart!" she heard them call from behind. She heard their tromping feet following close behind. Breathing heavily, she began to panic as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pick up some speed.

Raphael could hear some thugs making a ruckus. He decided to check it out, just in case. His eyes widened and he growled as he saw them chase after Ali. He quickly climbed down in time as one of the thugs caught Ali by the arm. She starting screaming, trying to tug herself free. Raph roared as he attacked from the shadows. The thug released Ali's arm as he and his partner were being thrashed by the turtle. He wanted to kill both of them for trying to hurt her... but, luckily for them, he just knocked them out cold. Growling with anger, he turned towards Ali now, so tall and big, glaring down at her.

"What the hell were you thinking going out here alone?!" he barked, approaching her. "Do you know what they could have done to you if I wasn't here?!" He wrapped his hands around her upper arms, his angry face coming closer.

Ali, wide-eyed and frightened as a mouse, stared into Raph's furious eyes. She trembled like a leaf in his strong grip. (She never responded well to harsh tones, whether they'd be at her or someone else.)

Trying to shrink back, she whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"That was rash and stupid. You could have been hurt," he told her, calming down as he saw her frightened state. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Why are you here? You could have at least crashed for the night."

Ali's breathing was still a bit shaky, but she answered, "I... I couldn't... wait. I couldn't wait any longer." Her mind was still rushed, so she couldn't get her thought together. She closed her eyes, lowered her head in submission, and whispered again, "I'm sorry."

"Ugh. You're coming back with me, and that's final," said Raph as he grabbed her hand and dragging her back to the sewers. "I saved you in the first place. You're my responsibility now, like it or now, missy. Now, get in before I push you in," he said threatenly. (But he didn't mean it. He was just trying to mask all the worry he felt for her.)

She had no choice. She climbed down into the sewers again and had Raph lead the way back. If he wasn't holding on to her to make sure she was close, Ali would have followed behind him (like she always does with anybody.) Still feeling the irritated vibrations of Raph's growling, she kept quiet all the way back with a guilty pain of going out alone in the first place.  
>'Ugh, you're such an idiot,' she told herself.<p>

Raph sighed, turning to face her as they continued their way back. "Don't do that again, Ali. At least leave a note when you decide to leave," he said. "I just... don't want to see you get hurt," he added and immediately regretted it, since he thought he said way too much.

Ali looked at him. Just the tone of his voice told her how concerned he is. She nodded and relaxed her tense body. She never meant to make him worry.

Still, no one was up when they got back. Raph gentle pushed the girl towards the couch and looked down at her. "Let's forget this ever happened," he told her before storming off to his room. He did not want to linger too much in her presence, since it brought out a soft side in him and having a soft side was a weakness.

She watched him head back to his room. After all the excitement that happened today, maybe it is best to just crash for now. Ali crawled back to the couch and curled herself up. All thoughts of trying to get back home left her mind as she drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Mikey sing sang in the morning. "I got you breakfast with a smile on it!" He shoved a plate in her face, which had two sunny side up eggs as eyes and two bacon pieces formed into a smile.

Ali woke with a start at Mikey's burst of enthusiasm, but smiled at him. "Oh, thanks, Mikey," she said, taking the plate. She began to nibble on the bacon. Mikey gave her a satisfying smile, turned and skipped off. Once he turned her back, Ali put the food down, with the events of last night still in her head. She just hoped Raph was ok.

Raph walked out of his room, cracking his neck and groaning at the good feeling it brought. He saw Ali still here and was pleased she took his advice, at least. "Morning, Ali," he said to her before walking to the kitchen and getting himself six boiled eggs.

Ali shyly watched him go over to the kitchen. She wanted to apologize for being so stupid last night, but he told her to forget about it. (She had always been over apologetic.)

Instead, she got up and walked over to the kitchen. She froze at the last moment before going over to stand next to Raph and steered towards Mikey who was gulping down eggs at the table. She gave him a smile and sat next to him. "Hi."

"Sleep well?" asked Mikey, not aware of her night wondering. Raph continued to eat his daily source of protein silently, watching her closely.

His stare sent chills up her spine, so she titled her head and shrugged to shake the feeling. She smiled at Mikey. "Yeah."

"Ok, guys, time for morning practice." Leo came in the kitchen. "Everyone into the dojo," he said looking at Raph and Mikey. He then turned to Ali. "You're welcome to watch, Ali, if you'd like," he said with a much kinder tone of voice to her.

Still trying to avoid eye contact with Raph, Ali answered, "Maybe I'll stop by later."

Raph looked at her one last time before leaving the table and going to the dojo. He did not feel like talking the entire morning, focusing on his training just so he would not think about what happened last night. He was still worried for Ali. For some reason, he cared about her more than he should. He was slicing and dicing the air with such precision. Sweat dripped down his forehead and muscles. Master Splinter was watching him closely.

"You fight well, my son. Your focus today nearly matches with Leonardo's. I cannot but think that something is bothering you," said Master Splinter to Raphael as he observed his technique.

"It's the girl, sensei. I find myself more worried about her than I should," he admitted, stopping his practice.

"Aaah. She is a rare flower that one. Treat her delicately, Raphael, if you do not want to push her away," said his teacher wisely, as if knowing what went on last night. Raphael nodded taking, his advice. At this time he heard the door slide and in came in the girl.

She opened the door, standing just outside of it with her arms nervously intertwined behind her back. "Umm... hi," she said. Noticing Master Splinter, the giant rat she did not meet before, she practically froze. The shock didn't last long, though. (With all the crazy things going on, nothing much would surprise her now.)

"Welcome, child. Please. Make yourself comfortable while my sons practice," he told her with a bow which she returned awkwardly.

"Hi," Raph said to her, taking his master's words of wisdom. He did not want her to think that he was still mad at her. To his relief, she returned his greeting with a small smile and he continued his training, oblivious to her big, brown eyes as watched him and his brothers closely.

It was fascinating to watch these turtles train. It was like they were actual humans. Such steady movements and grace in their style and the brute force that came with each blow. Leo was interesting to watch. His blades swinging about like silver lace. It was beautiful. The way Donnie handled his bo-staff was outstanding. He made it look so easy. Mikey, now that he was getting attention from a side watcher, was flaying his nunchakus around in a show-off-ish style.

Raph caught Ali's eye the most, though. Even compared to his brothers, he was big. Sweat rolled off his muscles like how rain rolls over rocks. The way he handled his sias was completely graceful and powerful. But, Ali didn't want to make it obvious that she was watching him. She clenched her hands and would look away when she got the impression that Raph noticed her, too.

He smiled at her when their eyes caught each other. 'It is better to be nice to her, I guess,' he thought to himself. There is no reason to be so distant. After all, she was a girl in an unknown dimension. She needed a friend more than anything right now. He liked how she was watching him the most, recognizing his bigger build and his skill. He could tell that he had impressed her the most and he was pleased with that, his ego wanting to feed on it greatly, but he did not let it.

Morning training was complete. "I call dibs on the shower!" yelled Mikey already running to the only bathroom. Everyone replied with an "Awwww" not liking to wait to take a cold relaxing shower. Raph was wiping sweat off him with a towel that he threw into the dirty laundry. He approached the girl looking down at her, trying to seem as less intimidating as possible.

"I got some time to spare, kid. Want me to teach you the basics of self-defense?" he asked her, knowing that it would be a while when Mikey leaves the bathroom.

Ali was surprised at the question, and felt a jump of excitement in her stomach. "Um... Yes... Yeah, that would be awesome!" she said.

Raph smiled down at her. "All right, the first thing that you need to develop is balance. Try spreading your legs a little wider," he told her as he showed a basic stance. He saw the girl follow his instructions. Not bad for a beginner. She then showed her how to dodge firsts and where to strike to get away if she ever was in trouble. He then showed her what will happened if somebody got her from behind. He gently wrapped his arms around pressing her closer, hoping that she would follow his instructions. He felt her soft body against his and it made him shudder just a little bit. She was so small; so… fragile.

Being this close in contact with Raph nearly made Ali freeze, even though he was just teaching her basic defense. Her breath was caught in her throat and she blushed badly. Almost forgetting the correct way how to escape, Like Raph instructed, Ali struggled free in an amateurish way. Embarrassed that she didn't do it, exactly like Raph had said, she took a few steps back.

"That was all right. You could also step on my foot if you feel like you attacker is much stronger than you…" he told her, but stopped talking when he saw her blush. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach. "Umm, Ali, are you ok?" he asked her, feeling his own blush crawl on his face. 'She must have been embarrassed by me holding her close just moments ago,' he realized.

"Yeah, yeah," She quickly said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Apparently she didn't do a good job hiding her blush, but she took a step towards Raph to assure him everything was fine.

Raph felt himself tighten up and stepped back. "Um, that's enough practice for today. I am going to hit the showers," he said with a blush and almost ran off to the bathroom. He was going to make Mikey come out of there, if he was finished or not.

'What was wrong with me?' he thought. 'Why do he feel so... so...?' He could not put it to words.

Ali watched him run off. 'What the matter with you?' she asked herself as she went to the common area. 'Why are you acting weird? Well, _weirder_ than how you normally act. Why do you feel this way? Get a hold of yourself, Al!'

Raph showered off the sweat, thinking about her. Did he like the girl or something? What was his deal? Sure, she was cute and all, but he only just met her. He should not feel that way. But did she sort of like him too? No, that was impossible. He was a giant mutated turtle and she was a human. She most likely found him monstrous and ugly.

As Raph showered, Ali started to get a little too curious. Mikey fell asleep while reading comics in the common area, Leo was off meditating somewhere, and Donnie was tinkering around in his lab. With nothing much else to do, she decided to look around.

Taking small, careful steps, she walked down the hall, looking about. Her arms were wrapped behind her back, as usual, as she studied the place. It was nice for a random place in the sewers.

Raph came out with a towel around his waist (all wet and sexy.) He walked down the hall to his room only to come face to face with Ali. She jumped back and he blushed as she looked him up and down.

Her body grew stiff. "... Umm... Sorry," Ali stuttered. She turned her face away.

Raph chuckled at her cute blush. "It's ok, I know I am quite charming in that towel," he laughed as her blushed deepened.

"I... Uh... Um..." she rambled, unaware she was taking a few steps back. She felt chills run up and down her arms and her legs trembled a bit.

"Well, see yah around," he said, continuing to his room, pleased at her reaction. He smiled at the thought. She totally wanted him.

Ali lowered her head as Raph passed by. She was too jittery to look back, so she headed back to the common area rather quickly.

"Oh hey, Ali, why is your face all red?" asked Mikey as he looked up from his video game.

Snapping out of her trance, Ali replied, "Oh... I, uh... I just need a little air. That's all," trying to reassure the curious turtle nothing was wrong.

"Oh, ok," replied Mikey, going back playing with his game.

"You might have a fever. Are you sure you're okay, Ali? You want me to check your temperature?" asked Donnie with concern.

"No thanks. Really, I'm fine," she said, sitting down next to Mikey. She took a deep breath and relaxed as she watch him play. 'What is up with you?' she thought. 'Get a hold of yourself, really!'

"Wanna play with me, Ali?" asked Mikey, looking sideways at her. At this time Raph joined them popping down on the couch next to her with a small smirk on his face. Their bodies were close, but were not touching.

Just when she was calming down, Ali's body tensed up again. The impact Raph made as he sat down made her bounce. She quickly glanced at him from the corner of her eye, noticing his smirk. Was he messing with her?

Her voice got caught in her throat, but she answered, "No thanks, Mikey. I'll just watch."

For a while, they sat there. No one spoke, except for Mikey's concentrated grunting and quick cheering as he played. Ali couldn't imagine how she looked as she sat stiff next to Raph. It's like she could feel his stare. The fact that he was smirking made it worse. She shot another quick glance at him and stared straight back at her nervously clenched hands. It was nothing personal, really. She was always a shy, quiet person, but why was she acting this way around Raph?

Raph pretended like he was watching Mikey play, when in fact he was watching Ali though his peripheral vision. He faked yawned and outstretched his arms, placing it on the sofa behind her back, so close to her shoulder it was as if he was hugging her.

Noticing his movement, the girl still remained silent. But it was a forceful silence. Like her whole being was frozen solid. Her voice, her reaction, her will... it all froze. Raph's arm was practically around her and she couldn't respond. Even her thoughts were at a standstill.

"Mikey. I wanna watch some television," Raph stated before Mikey had a chance to reply.

"Oh, come on, man!"

Raph switched the channel to some action flick. "Hey Mikey, bring us some popcorn." Mikey grumbled underneath his breath but brought a bowl of fresh popcorn two minutes later. "Wants some, Ali?" he asked her with ease as he placed it between them on the top of her thigh and his thigh.

Loosening up a bit, Ali responded with a quick "sure" and popped a few kennels in her mouth.  
>A few seconds later, though, Raph's arm found itself resting on Ali's shoulders. Taking a little gulp, she asked, "Um, you need me to move over, Raph?"<p>

"No. I'm all good," he responded, not looking at her, but smirking under his nose.

Ali silently sighed. She felt trapped. She didn't want to make Raph feel bad by moving or asking him for a little room, so she just sat there stiffly, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

Raphael was content with sitting by her like this. He was getting thirsty and turned his head to Ali. "You want something to drink, babe?" he asked her in a light playful tone, but which still seemed rather masculine.

'Babe?' Ali squirmed a bit at the word. No one had every called her that (except for her brothers back at home when they're messing with her.) But did Raph mean it? Maybe he _was_ messing with her to get her to crack, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. "Umm... no thanks, Raph," she answered.

"Well I'm thirsty as hell. Hey, Mikey!" Mikey came out of the kitchen room where he was playing Pokémon on his Gameboy.

"What is it this time?" he asked, a little annoyed being Raph's personal servant.

"Bring me some cold coke from the fridge, will yah?"

"Ugh, Raph, I am not a waiter..."

"Now!" Raphael said in a rough voice. Mikey sighed and obeyed him. His big brother could be such a bully sometimes.

Raphael drank his coke, sliding to touch Ali's shoulder slightly. It was a simple touch, and very gentle one too.

"So, Ali, you went to school back home?" he asked her, still watching his action movie trying to seem cool and tough.

Calmly collecting her thoughts, she answered, "Yeah. I'm studying English." It felt good to finally speak and get her stiff nerves moving again.

Raph nodded his head. "So, you want to write or something?" he asked her, trying sound indifferent, but he was very curious about her. For some reason, he wanted to know more about her, get closer to her... be her friend... and maybe a little more than a friend later. Raph almost shook his head, not understanding where those thoughts were coming from.

"Yeah, writing mostly," she replied. She had to admit, talking with him felt... nice. She started to relax her shoulders a bit more.

"That's cool. Written anything lately?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I've been really caught up with school lately," she explained, "I haven't exactly had much time to write anything." She looked at Raph from the corner of her eyes for a little while, but looked away when he looked directly at her.

"Well, consider your stay here a vacation," he told her, smiling at her and hinting that she should stay here as much as she needed. He did not want her to go alone into the streets of NY without any documents or money or a place to stay. He was not gonna let her leave again.

Ali slightly smiled at that. Until she found a way to get home, or if she was ever to get home at all, staying down here with Raph and his brothers was probably the best choice. Not only that, socially, she wasn't doing well at school either, so she wasn't in any rush.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom for a moment," she said.

Raphael put his arms back on his lap, indicating that she was free to go and that he was not holding her hostage in any way. He watched her go to the direction of the bathroom, lowering his eyes to look at her ass. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself.

'Boy, he was close. He was too close for too long,' Ali said to herself as she closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it. Her heart was racing. She actually didn't need to go. She just needed to get away from somehow. She was sure he didn't mean to, but she had never been pushed like that. She almost lost her nerve.

Taking this time to catch her breath, Ali tried to get her thoughts together. 'Stay calm,' she told herself. 'Just stay calm. But, do you actually like him? Don't be silly! You're not in your dimension, remember? This can't be real, right?' Either way, she was getting butterflies and that feeling was all too real for her.

Raphael was sipping on his coke, enjoying the cold liquid. Mikey sat down on the other side of the couch watching him.

"What's up with you and Ali, bro?" he asked curiously, letting the red ninja know that he noticed how Raph was acting around her.

Raph gave Mikey a cold glare. "None of your business," he replied roughly. He did not want to have a girl talk with Mikey. It was rare to have females around, even April, since she was busy with her work. Mikey called dibs on her anyway. Sure, Raph liked her and found her attractive, but she was just not his type. Plus, April saw them more of her "pet-friends" than anything.

Ali took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked out. She returned to the common area. She was hesitant on whether she should return to sit next to Raph, talk with Donnie or Leo, or play games with Mikey.

"Oh, Aliiiii!" Mikey sing-sang her name, running to her, wanting to take revenge on Raph for making him his food servant. Raph lifted his eye ridges at him as Mikey leaned in and whispered into her ear so Raphael could not hear. "I think Raph likes you," he giggled childishly as he pulled away. Raph did not notice any of that, still watching the movie.

Ali's legs began to wobble a bit. Her face flushed a little and her shoulders clenched up again. Her mind was frozen… again. She just stood there, nervously looking at Raph. After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, Ali silently went over and sat down on the couch again, but not too close to Raph this time.'Thanks, Mikey,' she thought. 'Just when I was getting my composure back, too.'

Raph outstretched his arms again on the couch, doing the same thing before Ali went to the bathroom, but their skin was not touching this time. "So, Ali. You got a boyfriend back home?" he asked her with smile and a lift of his brow ridge, which he hoped looked charming. He looked at her noticing her blush and almost chuckled in pleasure at that. She was cute like that.

"Uh...no. No I don't," she answered, trying not to make her voice squeak with nervousness.

Raphael looked at her in surprise. "Really? Well that's a surprise," he said, turning his body to her. "A cute girl like you and single," he said silkily, but did not touch her.

Ali slowly shrugged. "Well, I'm not very social." She paused and said under her breath, "And I'm not much to look at, either."

Raph growled. "Let me be the judge of that, doll-face. I think that you're very cute and definitely something to look at," he told her, trying to boost her self-esteem, not liking how she talked down about herself.

'Doll-face? Cute?' Ali's wide eyes nervously shot a glance at Raph and quickly back to the TV. So, he really does like her. She thought it flattering, of course, but she had never had something like this happen to her. She played with her hands as thoughts raced in her head. Apparently, her nervous get up was amusing, making Raph softly chuckle.

"You're definitely cute," he said one last time, smiling down at her. He decided to let her be and let her get used to his advances little by little. Soon enough she would not mind his touch.

It was getting late. Ali was given the couch to sleep on again. But, she didn't feel tired at all. If anything, she was jittery with all sorts of emotions. She was nervous, confused, scared, and lost. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to leave. 'This is not your dimension,' she repeated over and over in her head. She sat down on the couch, with her dizzy head in her hands with all these thoughts screaming at her.

"Trouble sleeping?" Raph asked her, behind her with concern. He did not want to see her hurting herself or thinking too much about this dimension, causing her to stay up all night. "You need something to help you sleep?"

She was startled at the suddenness of Raph's voice, but relaxed a few second later. "I think I'll be fine," she said. She wasn't sure if was going to be ok, though.

Raph sighed, slightly annoyed. He went over to Donnie and asked for Melatonin (a sleeping pill that does not need prescription) and gave it to her with a glass of water. "Drink up, kiddo. It will make you fall asleep right away," he said in a gentle voice that sounded foreign on his lips.

She stared at the pill in her hand. She was constantly reminded not to take "random medication" from people (or turtles.) But, Raph wasn't a stranger, right? He was a friend, or close to one. He wouldn't hurt her. He's proven that enough to go out and save her neck when she went out alone, yes? At least she can trust him with her life, a little. Ali took a deep breath, popped the pill in her mouth, and gulped down the water.

"There you go. Now go to sleep," he told her gruffly, going to his own room and closing the door after himself. Why was he caring so much if she got a proper sleep or not? Sure, he liked her, but she was no means his girlfriend.

Ali sat on the couch, watching Raph turn the corner to get to his room. She laid down, staring at the ceiling. What was it? What was it she felt every time he was near her? Is that why she wanted to stay? Ali didn't get that much time to think, because moments later, she felt really tired. Her eyes drooped and her mind felt heavy with sleepiness. Before blacking out, she said sleepily to herself, "What's with you, Al?"

Raph laid on his bed, but could not fall asleep. He went to the living room checking on the girl, finding her deep in her sleep. He brushed her hair with the back of his hand, noticing how soft she was. Confirming her safety, he went back and fell asleep right away.

She was in a dark void and there was a thick, foggy mist all around her. Ali stood there, confused at first. She saw multiple, shadowy figures approaching. "Hey, Ali, we're leaving. We'll be back in a few hours." Ali was shocked at the familiarity of the voices. Then some others said, "We're leaving with my boyfriend, Ali. Don't wait up." Another said, "Wait here, Ali. We'll be back later." Those voices were all too familiar. Words of "we'll leave you behind" were thrown like fast balls at Ali. They started off as casual, "Good Byes," then turned into, "We don't even care about you", "Get lost," or, "No one wants you."

"No," she said, "I don't want to be left alone. I don't want to be pushed aside. I don't want to be..." Suddenly, she whirled around. Her eyes widened. Raph was standing right there, silently. He gave her that smirk of his and held out his hand. Some strange force had Ali take a step towards him. "You won't push me aside, right?" She asked.

Suddenly the voices from the shadowy figures screamed in a demonic tone, "You belong with us, little girl. You belong with us!" The shadows reached out and clutched Ali around her waist. They stared dragging her back, away from Raph.

"No! Leave me alone!" She cried out.

"You don't belong there, Ali," the voices wailed. "You belong with us. You belong with us. We can't have our doormat leaving us, can we?"

"Raph!" Ali screamed, reaching out her hand. He still did not move. "Raph!" Ali was dragged screaming into the fog.

She woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily. Ali quickly looked around and realized she was still lying on the couch in the turtles' home. She sighed with relief. It was still kinda dark. Maybe really early in the morning. Probably 3:30. 'Just a dream,' Ali thought. She laid back down.

All of a sudden, she heard Raphael's door open and he ran to her. "Ali?! Ali, are you alright? I heard you scream for me!" He stood next to the couch now, looking down at her with concern. He was wearing his boxers, but didn't pay attention to that.

Ali looked up at him, feeling kind of awkward she was talking in her sleep. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. Everything's fine. Don't worry. It was nothing." She curled herself up again, hoping that would reassure him that everything was fine.

"That was not nothing, kid," said Raph stubbornly, crouching in front of her. "A nightmare?" he asked, looking gently in her eyes.

Though her eyes were half open with sleepiness, she could still see that he was too close. Too tired to squirm too much, she said, "Yeah... but everything's ok." She really didn't want to talk about it because she was afraid she probably knew what the nightmare meant.

Raph sighed at that. He was going to regret it tomorrow, but what the hell. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room. "You can sleep in my bedroom. Don't worry, I'll be with you. I won't leave," he told her reassuringly.

"Raph... wait," Ali grunted in her sleepiness. (This wasn't the first time he held her, but still.)

Raph didn't listen. He laid her down on his bed, which was a lot more comfortable than the couch. "Sleep, Ali. I will be here with you," he told her as he went to the closet and took out covers and laid them down on the floor in a Japanese style. He laid down next to the bed.

Ali couldn't move. She was too tired to move, and the warmth of Raph's bed encouraged her to stay put. Her mind went blank and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Raph woke up with a groan. What the hell was he doing on the floor? Oh, that's right. He let Ali sleep in his bed. He got up to look at her. She was still sleeping.

She started to stir awake. Slowly, very slowly, she opened her eyes. The bed she was lying in was so warm and comfortable she didn't want to get up. Until she saw Raph looking up at her from the ground.

She practically jump out of her skin with a yelp. "RAPH!?"

"Morning to you too, cupcake," he said, getting up and stretching, cracking his bones pleasantly. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah. I slept fine," Ali answered. To avoid making eye contact with Raph for too long, she looked around the room. It was a relatively clean place. There were a set of weights in the corner, a torn up punching bag leaning against the wall and a few mats spread about the floor. The style itself was interesting. Like a slight mix of a Japanese bedroom and a gym.

After her five second exploration, Ali asked, "Um, were you ok? I... feel bad for taking up your space."

Raph shrugged looking away like he seemed cool with it. "I'm fine, babe."

No matter how many times he says it, Ali still can't get over it. She rubbed her arms as chills started to crawl up them.

"Um, Raph..." she started. When he looked at her, she felt all courage draining away. She disconnected the eye contact and whispered, "Never mind."

He lifted a brow line. "Spill. I know you got something on your mind," he told her.

Ali was getting jittery. She felt her heart beat rapidly and she held herself tighter. She decided not to ask him exactly what she wanted to ask, but landed on a different topic similar to it. She exhaled a shaky breath and spoke softly. "You... you won't leave me alone... would you?"

She felt stupid for asking. She felt like a needy, selfish person. Mostly due to her shyness, she wasn't a very involved person back at home. Plus, most of the people she was with obviously didn't want to be with her anyway, so she made herself their doormat. She's always been a doormat. So, what would make Raph any different? He probably didn't want a physically and mentally weak person hanging around her anyways.

Raph's brow line lifted. "Not unless you really want me to," he told her, not understanding why she was bringing that up. He plopped down next to her. "Hey, kid, what's gotten into you?" he said, patting her hair like she was his little sister.

She slightly flinched at his touch, but relaxed soon after.

"It's nothing," she said. She wanted to tell him she wanted to stay here, in this dimension. But still, she didn't belong here. Sooner or later, she would have to get home. So, to try to avoid any deep conversation, she said, "It's nothing, Raph."

He sighed. "Well, I'd love to sit and chat here with you, but I got a morning training to attend. You can come with to watch." he winked at her, standing up and putting his regular clothes on.

She nodded, looked away as he changed.

'Idiot! What's wrong with you?' Ali screamed at herself. 'Just say it. He's not gonna bite. Just say it.'

Raph looked at her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. "But first, breakfast" he said, leading her to the kitchen.

'It's not that hard to say,' Ali's mind still scolding. 'Raph, can I stay here with you? That's all it takes. Say it.'


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey was already cooking in the kitchen. He had somewhat of a surprised look on his face when he saw Raph leading Ali in by the hand. Donnie took a notice to it, too. He just gazed at them for about ten seconds and went back to reading the paper. Mikey gave Raph a gesture, like saying, "Nothing going on, heh?" He then gave Ali a nod with a mischievous smile, like saying, "I told you so." Ali flushed a bit with embarrassment at his playful gesture.

Raph set Ali next to him and Mikey gave them their breakfast. "Eat up, dude and dudette!" he said with a goofy smile. Raph started eating like he did not eaten all week. To try to not attract too much attention to herself, Ali ate up, too. She tried to focus on the taste of the food instead of the weight of guilt she felt of not being able to tell Raph the truth. What if her nightmare last night is what is supposed to happen? What if she was meant to go back to the lonely life she used to live in?

Raph continued to eat his food but wrapped his arm around her waist. He continued to stare at his food as if he was not doing anything, while watching her with his peripheral vision. Ali pretended not to notice and continued eating, though she could feel a dusk of blush rise in her face.

He then pulled her in close with one single move of his arm. It looked effortless. She was now really close to him, her face was almost touching his shoulder. This time, he looked at her and smirked.

She didn't move, but was unaware of her legs trembling. The way he looked at her, just... she didn't know what she should do. She did notice from the corner of her eye that Donnie had gotten up and left when Raph pulled her in.

As soon as Mikey left the kitchen to go to the bathroom, Raphael said in her ear, "I heard you calling me in your sleep. Care to share your dreams with me?"

"Raph, it's nothing..." she started to say, but if she had learned anything about Raph, is that he was persistent. He really wanted to know. He wanted to help, but she feared there was nothing he could do. Instead, she said, "It was just a nightmare. Really nothing to worry about."

Raph frowned now, looking serious. "Was I scaring you in your nightmare?" he asked, thinking that he was intimidating her too much and that she was scared of him.

"No, no. Of course not," Ali said quickly. "You were... well... I was... leaving. Back to my own dimension where..." She fell silent. "I just don't want to be left again," she said under her breath. She squirmed from under Raph's arm before he could say anything. "I need a minute," she said and left the kitchen.

Raph looked at her figure as she walked away. What was with her?

She hid behind a corner trying to catch her breath. 'Nothing has changed about you, you hopeless little nobody!' her thoughts snapped. 'What'a yah gonna do, huh? What'a yah gonna do?' She slid down to a skit and buried her face in her knees. She sighed in confusion and dizziness.

Raph thought she needed some time alone. Maybe he came on too strong. He sighed as he entered the dojo ready for the morning practice.

Ali sat there, resting her forehead on her knees as she tried to decide what she should do. Should she go into the dojo and watch them train and forget about the whole thing, or should she try to get home before her or Raph get anymore attached. She did not know how long she sat there, battling her indecisive mind, until she stood up and walked towards the entrance of the lair. She stood there, looking at the door. Remembering Raph's warning and advice about not going out alone, she just stood there, staring.

Raph felt the sweat on his forehead. The training was tough this morning and he could not keep his mind off of Ali. He was worried about her. Why was he always worried about her?

Scratching one foot with the other, Ali remembered there was something she left in Raph's room this morning. She hoped he wasn't in there when she went to go get it. She rushed to his room, carefully looked around, deciding whether or not she should go in.

Finally! The training was over for now. Raph went to his room wiping the sweat off his forehead. He saw Ali there. He came up behind her. She turned around to face him and quickly shrunk back.

"What's up, cutie-pie?" he asked her, silkily. But as he saw her in distress, he immediately became serious. His hands wrapped around her arms as he looked down at her. "What's wrong, Ali?" he asked her, gentle and serious.

"Nothing. I just got a little startled," she said, slowing her breathing. "I... um... forgot something." She didn't move until she had his permission.

Raph quirked a brow line. "What is it?" he asked, letting go of her arms.

"Um... my shoes," She said softly. She gave a quick glance at her feet, covered only by her socks.

Raphael looked at her white socks and laughed. He went into his closet and handed them to her. "Don't freeze your toes off. The floor can get kind of chilly," he looked down at her with humor on his face.

Ali shyly took the shoes from him. "Thanks," she said, almost in a whisper. She took a few steps back before turning around and back to the common area. She nervously jumbled with her thoughts as Raph showered. 'You gotta stop running into him, dumb nut. Are you meaning to do it?'

Raph was thinking about how cute Ali was. He chuckled at her shyness. She's completely different than any girl he's ever known, and she seemed to be someone more suitable for Donnie. But, turns out, Raph likes the shy ones, too.

Ali silently sat on the couch. Leo passed through the area. The two made eyes contact and exchanged hellos. "Why are you always quiet, Al?" he asked, "Just out of curiosity."

Grinning at her nickname, she answered, "I don't mean to be. I just... am." She groaned at herself for not giving a straight answer.

"Just your character, huh?" Leo asked, walking up to her. "A little less forceful, but you're a lot like Raph." Ali cocked her head at that. Leo smiled as he explained. "He always has to be the tough guy. He has to be stronger than everyone, be more demanding, but he's really a big soft guy underneath, though he never admits it. He may seem scary and look like he's always looking for a fight, but he that's how he shows how much he wants to protect someone."

Ali listened carefully. She lowered her head as she thought them over. "I'm nothing like Raph," she said, at last. "I'm not strong enough to be like him."

"But being shy and quiet doesn't exactly make you weak, Ali," Leo said. "Just relax. He's not gonna hurt you." He patted her head and walked off.

Ali smiled, feeling a little better. Leo's words gave her courage to approach Raph. She decided she was going to up and ask him to see if she could stay here with them till she figures out how to get to her dimension.

Raph was out of the shower by now. He was drying himself off in his room, still thinking about Ali. 'Silly kid,' he thought. 'What are we going to be with her?' He put his gear back on and headed towards the kitchen. He saw Ali waiting on the couch. They made eye contact. He was surprised to see how much longer the connection was before Ali broke away. He walked over to her.

"Hey, kid. What's going on?" he said.

"Raph," Ali said, a little louder than a whisper, but still kinda quiet. "You don't mind if I continue staying here, would you?" The five second silence was a bit awkward for her, so she added, "Until I find a way to get home, of course."

Raph felt happy that she has decided to stay here with them—with him. He shrugged his shoulders, not letting her know that he cared much. "Yeah, sure. You can crash here as long as you like," he told her. She seemed a little bit more talkative. Good. He wanted her to start opening up to him.

She was relieved to hear that. She felt as if she was taking up too much space by being here. But so long as it was ok with them—ok with Raph—she felt better about it.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want," he told her in his manly voice. He saw her blush, but she nodded her head. He looked at her clothes. "If you need fresh clothes, I can give you mine."

"Thanks," she said. She wasn't too sure if she was going to accept his invitation, but still, it was sweet of him to offer.

"Yeah, no problem," he said in his low raspy voice, trying to sound manly as he took out a toothpick and put it in his mouth.

Ali watched him go over to the kitchen. She was feeling better, but still a bit nervous about everything. That was the thing that worried her the most. How are things back at home? Does she even exist anymore in that world? Does her family even know where she is? Not like they'd care, but does any of her schoolmates even know where she is? Is she even alive back in that world? And even if her world needed her back, what about the turtles? What about Raph? Will he forget her all together if she went back home? Does she even want to go back home?

Raph was punching a punching bag in the corner of the huge living room, his grunts echoed a little as he worked out. Ali was still sitting and thinking on the couch.

Raph's grunts were making it hard for Ali to figure out what she should do to try to get back, or even if she should. She was distracted by his noise, but... enjoyed it, a bit. He sounded so strong and focused, something she secretly admired about him. She couldn't help but peak at him working out and blushed at the way he moved.

There was a reason he was the biggest turtle. While Leo spend time meditating and training his katana skill, Raph spend time doing any sort of work out, due to his anger issues. But now, he was working out to try and distract himself from Ali. He noticed that she has been watching him. Good. She does not look at him like he is a freak of nature. She looks at him like he was her friend.

It was starting to get late. Ali's eyes were struggling to stay open. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands as she struggled to stay awake.

Raphael nudged Ali as she was dozing off. "You alright? Want me to carry you to bed and change you into your pjays?" he asked with a humor.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No thanks. I'll figure something out." Instead of having people take care of her, Ali would tend to try to work things out herself so she would not be a bother.

Raph lifted a brow line at her. He shook his head and took her in his arms anyway. He carried her to his room. Around the corner, Mikey gave a whistle as if they were about to do something sexy. Raph gave him an annoyed glare that shut Mikey up right away. He placed Ali on his bed and smiled at her. He patted her hair like she was his little sister.

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to look at Raph through her sleepy eyes. The comfort of the bed made it hard to stay wake, as well. She groaned in her sleepiness, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said simply and straightened up. He looked down at her to see her already asleep. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat and saw Mikey giving him a knowing look.

"Dude! You totally got the hots for her!"

Raph growled at him, coming closer which caused Mikey to almost spill his drink. "Stay out of this!" he told him in his low, close-to-whisper, but still very intimidating voice.

Mikey withdrew, "Okay, okay, chillax bro!"


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, Ali found herself in the dark void again. This time, however, Raph was with her. He stood right beside her. He didn't speak. He just looked at her with a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Remember where you belong, little girl!" voices suddenly said. In a panic, Ali looked behind her and saw the fog creeping into view.

"No. Not this time," she said, moving close to Raph. The fog, however, grabbed her again. Ali held onto Raph's hand and he held onto hers as the fog tugged at her, trying to take her back.

"You know you don't belong here," they said. "You're our doormat. You've always been our doormat."

Ali tried not to listen. She held tight to Raph's hand and said, "You won't leave me. You won't leave me..."

As she slept in his bed, Ali began to grip the sheets, and whispering, "Don't leave. Don't leave..."

Raph was sleeping on the floor. He woke up when Ali started talking in her sleep. He set up and looked at her. She seemed to be having a nightmare again. He grabbed her hand to reassure her, through sleep, that everything was ok. Her words of plea to whoever she was talking to touched Raph. He wanted her to know that he wasn't gonna leave her anytime soon. He rubbed her wrist soothingly, followed with her forehead, and her hair. Gradually, she calmed down. Raph's eyes widened as she nuzzled against his three fingered hand.

Her breathing was steadying, and her grip on the sheets relaxed. She completely calmed down and went back to her peaceful state of sleep.

Raph looked at her in awe. This girl found comfort in him. This girl trusted him, maybe subconsciously, but she trusted him. Her light brown skin felt soft on his rough green hand. His thumb was brushing her cheeks in relaxing manner. She was so peaceful now, so relaxed... so cute and pretty. Raph felt a warm feeling in his chest the longer he looked at her. What was she doing to him? He is supposed to be a tough guy and tough guys don't act like this. Still, in the comfort of his room, all alone with her, he could finally feel like his true self. He felt as though he didn't have to look strong, didn't have to act all tough, and uncaring in front of her. This girl... accepted him. It was something new to Raphael. All his life, humans stared at him and his brothers like they were FREAKS! In fact, that was always the first thing they all would say. Freaks. But Ali... Did she know what it felt like to be an outcast too? Did she understand how deeply that word hurt? Raphael could tell that she did and that she never saw him as a freak from the beginning. She was frightened and intimidated by his appearance, yes, but who wouldn't be? He was an almost 7 foot tall, talking turtle after all.

Raphael had an urge to kiss her slightly parted lips, to thank her for not judging him and his brothers like everyone judges them. But it would not be honorable to steel a kiss when she was unguarded. That warm feeling inside his chest grew as he felt the need to show her affection, even if she was not in the state of mind to either remember it or see it. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, brushing the strands of hair out of her face. She sighed at his touch. He was about to release her hand, which intertwined with his, but her grip only tightened. Raph chuckled slightly with humor. He laid on his side on the floor facing her, his hand still on his bed, gently touching hers. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

"I said I won't leave you," Raph said. Ali looked at him as she continued to hold onto his hand as the fog still tried pulling her back. He gave her a smile and took his other hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I won't let you go. I promise." Ali felt comfort in that and rested her head on his arm.

She stirred awake. Even if it was a dream, it made her feel safe that he won't let her go. Then she realized she was touching his hand in actuality. He was asleep on the floor, reaching up, allowing her to make contact with him. She felt a dusk of blush rise on her face. She smiled and laid her head back down.

Morning came and Raphael woke up due to his biological clock. He opened his eyes and saw the girl already gone. He felt panic rise in him. Did she run away again? He quickly stood up and ran out of the room searching for her, only to find her in the kitchen with Mikey while he was cooking. Raph let out a sigh of relief that he did not realize he was holding. Ali turned around and gave him a smile. The warm feeling returned to his chest. He wanted to smile back the same way, but saw Mikey smirking at him mischievously, as if he knew what was going on. Raph restrained himself.

She was sitting on the counter as Mikey was chatting her up. He would talk less about morning training and life in the sewers and more about video games, comics, and what not. These were the conversations Ali always wanted to be a part of. She never had anyone to talk to about such things, except her brothers—but not with friends. Mikey's chipper personality made him easier to talk to. He really was a "little brother."

"Morning, children," said Raphael, a little cockily, trying to sound cool since Mikey and Ali were talking about kid's stuff. Raph walked to the breakfast station and grabbed whatever he wanted into the plate. Donnie and Leo joined them all as they set on the kitchen table. Raph set next to Ali in a comfortable manner, she did not protest and was not stiff, but relaxed and content. Donnie observed this and lifted a brow line to look at Raph as if asking what has changed in a past two days. Leo just sent her a knowing smile, glad that she took his advice. Mikey was making kissy faces behind Raph for Donnie to see, as if answering his questions. Donnie looked away, shaking his head at Mikey. Raph saw this and turned around, giving Mikey a glare. Mikey sealed his teasing right away.

Ali felt more comfortable around Raph now, for sure. She still didn't talk much, but she was a lot less stiff. She ate breakfast normally with Raph eating next to her.

"So, Ali. Have you decided to stay here with us for the time being?" Leonardo asked her.

"Yeah," she answered. "Until then, I guess I'm staying here." Though she didn't know how long that would be. But, it didn't matter.

"You're welcome here, Ali. You're a friend now," replied Leo giving her a caring big brother smile, but it was a platonic smile compared to Raph's.

She felt completely relaxed. She smiled back and nodded a thank you.

It was time for morning training and Ali followed the turtles into the dojo, sat down, and watched. Of course, she watched Raph the most, feeling relieved to look at him straight on now.

Raph caught her eye multiple of times and was proud that she did not avert her gaze. His chest puffed out in confidence as she primarily watched him with fascination in her eyes. After training, he approached her to practice more of her defense moves. He wanted to make sure that she could fight back if anyone decided to attack her. Raph was a little over protective of her, he realized.

"Let's see if you remember what I showed you last time," he said. He had her work on her balance, dodge fists, and where to attack. Close contact did still make her nervous, but not as nervous as it made her before. He wanted to make sure she remembered, just in case of trouble. She was still kinda small.

Ali's size played to her advantage when it came to dodging his attacks. Raph was surprised and proud that she used every opportunity to get herself free from his hold, taking the situation seriously. Good. With more practice he could trust her skills in getting away from a common thug.

Seeing her somewhat tired, Raph dismissed her, telling her not to over work herself. She nodded.

He walked into the kitchen, feeling hungry. Ali followed behind him. "You're bonding rather well, Raphael," he heard Leo say. "It is good to see you making her your friend," he did not comment on any romantic parts of it, though he knew what was going on.

"Hey... Raph?" Ali asked, "You think I can go out today?"

Raph turned around looking at her. "Sure. You need the girly stuff or something?" he asked her teasingly, talking about shampoo and body wash, as well as new set of clothes.

"Well, I could use some clothes," she admitted. "But, mostly, to walk around." Ali tended to walk around a lot, and walking in the lair was a bit too small for her to get enough exercise.

"Sure, let's go," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. He led her to the nearest manhole so she would not have to smell the stench of the sewers for too long. He climbed out and helped her to get to the surface, too. "There is one girl store nearby. It's open till midnight. We could visit it if you want," he said, but then realized that it was not normal for a guy to know when a girly store closed. "Don't ask me how I know that," he said rather fast. She smiled and shrugged, trying to conceal her giggle. Before heading out, she looked back at him. "I'll keep a look out for yah," he said.

Ali carefully looked around before walking out of the alleyway and across the street to the store. She picked out a few short, shirts, and sweatpants (as cheap as she could), paid at the front, and headed out.

Raph met her in the alley eyeing her up and down and nodding as he saw her holding a bag. "I can't exactly walk around WITH you on the streets," he told her about her wish to take a walk. "But I could stick to the rooftops and watch over you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

'A body guard, huh?' Ali smiled to herself, lifting the manhole and setting her bag down in the sewers. (Unless it's a backpack, she didn't like caring things around with her while she walked.) "Ok," she replied. "When would you want me to head back?"

"Whenever you feel like it. Just stick to the street lights," he told her, already jumping up to the roof top.

"Ok," she said, and she headed down the street.

The city was busy, as usual. People were walking around here and there and the cars were loud as they zoomed on the road. Of course, the city air wasn't clean, but it felt good for Ali to get a little air.

Raphael was following her, jumping from building to building as she progressed. He was keeping an eye on any potential danger, knowing that letting her go alone was not very smart, but wanting her to feel at ease nonetheless.

Ali was walking for a while. It felt great. She kept an eye out for Raph on the rooftops and would smile at the shift in the shadows. Upon coming to a street corner, she noticed something strange. The street she was about to enter was empty. The tall buildings casted their shadows upon the long stretch of street. Except for a few cars parked alongside the street, no one was walking there. It was just an empty, quiet street.

Giving this odd sight a questionable look, Ali was about to walk on until a strange voice hissed her name. She stopped, looking back to the street. Nobody was there. She looked up around for Raph, to see if it was him.

"You don't belong here, and you know it," the voice said with a laugh. Ali looked up. She couldn't believe she was standing right under the building where came from. "Go back to your on world, little girl. You know deep down you want to."

A strange feeling hit Ali, making her head ach terribly. She grunted at the pain, trying to shake it.

"You know you don't belong here. _He_ knows it to."

"Leave me alone!" Ali shouted, dashing into an ally way. She pushed her back onto the brick wall and slid down to a sit, clutching her head.

"Things will only be worse if you stay, Ali. I'll make sure of it." And with that, the voice disappeared and the street became normal as well. People were walking around, cars were zooming by and the shadows had disappeared.

Ali felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Hey! Are you all right?" Raph asked her, looking down in concern. "You just kind of froze in the middle of the street."

She was startled. She looked up at Raph, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. She didn't know what else to do, so she clung to his arm, breathing heavily with fright.

Raph circled his arms around her, bringing her closer. He looked around and guided her deeper into an empty alley so they would not be seen. "Ali, what happened? You're shaking," he told her.

She tried to catch her breath. What did just happen? She didn't know, either. What was that? WHO was that?

"Raph..." Ali said in a shaky voice. She wanted to say, but she couldn't explain it now. Especially in this place. She was too shaken. She just held on to him tighter. "Raph..."

He didn't know what could have scared her so much. He allowed her to hug him tighter, so he brought her closer to him. "I will take you back now," he told her, wanting to make her fears go away. Raph pulled her up in bridal style and jumped to the roof top as gently as he could. She was snuggling against him as he jumped.

Ali still clung to Raph as he carried her through the sewers. The shadows made her cringe. Her mind couldn't be rid of that horrible voice. What it is mean by, 'Things will get worse if she stays?' What was going to happen?

Raph put her down as they finally reached the lair. He received confused looks from his brothers at her shaken state. He replied with a shrug and a glare.

Ali asked in a quiet voice, "May I use the shower?"

"Sure. You don't need to ask," Raph replied gently, releasing her from his hold.

She lowered her head and timidly scurried to the bathroom. She franticly closed the door behind her, pressing her back to the door. She took a deep breath to try to clear her head, but it didn't help much. She grabbed a towel and ran the water. As she waited a few moments for it heat, she quickly undressed. Then she delve in, letting the warm water wash over her head as if she was trying to cleanse that nightmare-ish experience from her mind.

Raph was quiet as he waited for her in the common area. He stared into space, thinking and worrying about her. What happened? Did he miss something when he was guarding her?

Ali turned off the water, letting her head hang as the water dripped from her hair and face. The shower was refreshing, but her body was still recovering from shock. She rung her hair out, dried her face with a towel, and started drying the rest of her body. She grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. Once she was all refreshed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She reached out and touched her reflection.

Ali came out of the bathroom and headed back to the common area. She saw Raph sitting on the couch. She didn't say anything, but walked over and sat right next to him.

"You feel alright?" he asked, worried. "Wanna talk about what happened? I'm all ears, Al."

She sighed. "I don't think you can help me with this one, Raph."

Raph sighed, feeling useless. "I might not be able to solve the problem, but telling me might lift the weight off your shoulders."

Ali knew Raph wanted to help, but this was just too... strange, even for her to understand. It was like trying to explain how she got in this dimension in the first place.

She had to figure this out on her own, without getting her friends hurt. The voice said something will happen if she stays here too long. But she didn't want to make Raph worry either, so she made something up. "I... just had a sudden standstill. That's all. Yah know… that time of the month."

Hopefully he bought that.

Raph quickly looked away. "Umm… we should have gotten you those girly things while we were up there," his voice was somehow a little high pitched. He was blushing.

Ali would have smiled at that, but she was still overly concerned about the real problem.  
>"I'll be out here tonight," she said.<p>

Raphael nodded, patting her head. He got up and left her alone.

'You have to get out of here before anything else happens,' Ali said to herself. 'Why? You know why! That illusion you had today was no joke. Get out!' She sighed, wanting so badly to not follow her thoughts about leaving. 'What about Raph? He said not to leave. It's for my own safety. From the way I see it, you're not safe either way.'

Raphael was worried about her. She was acting distant again. Just when they started to bond, too. Was something wrong? She said it was her "girl problems"... Raph had a feeling that she was just using it as an excuse.

'He's gonna find out sooner or later what the real problem is,' Ali thought. She laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. 'So, am I not supposed to be here at all?' She sighed and whispered, "What do I do? ... Raph… I don't want to leave you."

He didn't know why he was fussing all over the girl. He barely knew her. But inside, for some reason he wanted to help her. To take care of her, even.

Ali took a deep breath and sighed. She knew this probably a bad idea, but she couldn't hold it a longer. She got up and walked over to Raph's room. She knocked on the door. "Umm... Raph? Are you up?"

She heard a bed shift and him walking quickly o answer his door. The door opened and she saw him, just a little sleepy, but he was trying to hide. "What? Of course not" he replied.

She lowered her eyes. "I'm afraid..." she started. "I'm afraid of having another nightmare tonight." She shifted one leg behind the other. "Do you mind if I can stay with you again?"

Raph looked down at her and immediately pulled her inside. He hugged her and brought her to bed, making sure she was comfortable. He went to get the sheets to lay on the floor when Ali stopped him. She placed her hand on his arm. Her eyes were pleading.

"I need to know you won't leave me," she said. "I can't be alone anymore."

Raph felt the warm feeling inside his chest return. "Of course I won't leave you, babe. I'll sleep here like before," he told her and made up the bed on the floor. He was being a gentleman with her, something he usually never was with anyone.

Ali stood back, watching him make his place on the floor. "No. I mean..." she said, fumbling with the end of her shirt. "I mean... you won't leave me alone? I won't be pushed aside and forgotten? A doormat?"

Raph stared at her. He got up and pulled her into a hug. "Of course not! Never. You're a friend and I never leave my friends behind."

Ali closed her eyes that were beginning to swell with tears. She rested her head on his chest. She didn't want to believe that voice. She didn't want to believe this wasn't real.

Raph's hand found itself on her cheek. Ali looked up at him with tears in her eyes as if begging for him to prove that he would never leave her. Raph wanted to show her how truthful his words were. He leaned down and captured her lips gently, his kiss soft and not forceful, so she could push him away anytime she wanted.

Ali was caught completely off guard. Her wet eyes widened. She never been kissed before. Ever. A stunning chill ran up her spine as a wave of shock and shyness washed over her. She wanted to pull away… but she didn't.

Raph continued to press his lips softly against hers. She wasn't kissing back, though. He pulled away and looked down, ashamed at his own actions. "Ali… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced this..."

She stood there frozen for a while. Then she balanced herself up on her toes. Placing her clenched hands on his chest, she leaning herself up and rubbed the ridge of her nose underneath his chin, nuzzling him. "It's ok," she whispered. "You're not forcing at all. You mind… showing me again?" She never would have openly sounded so desperate, but for now, she didn't care.

He blushed, hearing her say this, but caught himself and smirked down at her playfully. He leaned in and kissed her again, showing her how much he cared. His arms wrapped around her body, bringing her closer.

She didn't understand this feeling. She wanted it to be real. She closed her eyes, feeling the kiss. She tried to respond by kissing back, but she never done this before. She just went with how she was feeling.

Raph felt the warmth inside his stomach intensify into a burning fire. Ugh, he did not want to scare her with his darker passionate side. He had to stop this kiss before she awakened something she would not understand yet. He slowly pulled back and kissed her cheeks and jaw line as softly and gently as he could.

Ali froze, letting Raph passionately kiss her. She made a little noise out of nervousness, but over all she didn't mind. Her eyes were half open and she blinked slowly at the feelings of his mouth on her face, and his hands around her body.

"Ali... babe... you need to go to bed..." he told her, not wanting to lose control over himself. He was slowly calming down now. His hand came up to her cheek as he patted it and looked into her eyes. 'You're so beautiful,' he wanted to said, but would he sound like a sissy.

She smiled up at him and held his hand. He felt...nice. She wanted this to stop before she got too attached, but she also didn't want it to stop. She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She could tell he was hesitating.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know," she said. "That I'm very timid and small," she looked at him in the eyes now, "but... what are you afraid of?"

She felt his heart skip a beat. Raphael looked away and closed his eyes, as though it was too painful to think about. "Of hurting you," he told her. He did not want to hurt her. He was afraid of losing control over his urges and accidentally hurting her. He was so big compared to her; tougher, stronger...

"You won't hurt me, Raph," She said softly, resting her head on his arm. "You won't hurt me." His size didn't matter to her because she knew his gentl, caring nature. She nuzzled him again to reassure him everything was going to be ok.

He kissed her head and her hair, taking in her sweet scent. He then used his hand to tilt up her chin and kissed her one more time. She trusted him. She believed in him.

She leaned in a bit into the kiss that time. She felt a bit odd, having to stand on her toes, but she held tightly to Raph's arm for support.

Raph deepened the kiss, but did not use his tongue. He held her gently like he would break her easily, which he probably could. Her stiff body relaxed in his hold. He pulled away, breathing hard and shaky with resistance. He pushed her down gently into his bed, making her lay on it. He leaned over her, holding his weight on his hands, her head between them, as he lowered his upper body to continue kissing her.

Ali had to break away at times to catch her breath. This situation was all new to her and she started trembling at the thought of it. Was she trembling because of nervousness, or of pleasure? It might have been nervousness because it was too early for her to decide if it was pleasure.

Raph's kisses turned softer and slower. He then stopped and rested head on her shoulder, taking time to calm down. "Goodnight, Ali," he told her and moved to the floor. He did not want to force anything on her. He did not want to do too much. She was still so innocent. A simple kiss is enough for now to show her how he feels about her. Anything more than that will scare her off.

Ali was breathing unsteadily. She just lied motionless for a bit, trying to catch her breath. 'Did that just happen?' she thought. 'So, he does care about me? Then, this feeling is real?' She didn't understand. She turned her head towards Raph on the floor, about to say something, but she stopped herself. She sighed and turned her body away from him and curled herself up. She lie awake for a while.

Raph felt his shell finally untighten around him. His erection inside his shell was finally subsiding. Once he was relaxed he fell asleep.

Ali lay awake, thinking for a long time. (That's the thing about her, she thinks too much.) She never acts, but for some reason, she didn't think first when Raph kissed her. She even encouraged him to continue when he was concerned for her safety. 'What's the matter with you, idiot?' she said to herself. 'You're so bent on wanting this to be real. Why? Is it because you don't have anyone to get back to at home? Because no one cares about you back at home? Get it together, you don't belong here. Either way, sooner or later he's going to leave you—whether you want him to or not.' Ali tried to shake her head of these thoughts and pulled her head in more as she tried to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Sexual references ahead. You have been warned.

Ali suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Not because of a nightmare (thank goodness) but because she just couldn't sleep. Her head ached with all the thoughts buzzing in her head. It was like something was in her head and it was thumping on her skull, trying to get out. She held her head and grunted at the annoying pain. She got up, carefully walked around Raph, who sleeping on the floor, and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink and soaked her face to try to relax her mind.

Moments later, she heard grunts and groans coming from Donnie's lab as she exited the bathroom. It sounded like Donnie. She thought he was hurt, so she approached it and put her ear to the door.

"Please, may I cum, mistress?" she heard Donnie whimper.

Oblivious to the meaning of his words, Ali's scrunched an eyebrow in utter confusion. 'What? What's wrong?' Donnie's groaning grew louder and her eyes widened with fright. She practically ran to Raph's bedroom, silently closing the door behind her. What the hell did she just hear? (Though she was a college student, Ali's mind was still very naïve.)

She tip-toed alongside Raph, seeing he was still sleeping. She had to step over him to get back in bed. As she did so, her mind was racing, trying to figure out what's got Donnie acting kinda weird. Unable to come to a conclusion, she started to get nervous.

Raph woke up when he could smell it. A very slight trace of her arousal. He grunted as he tried to restrain himself from pushing her to the bed and start touching her. Instead he sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Ali... I think it would be better if I sleep on the couch tonight..." he forced out, feeling himself tighten in his shell.

"What happened?" Ali asked. "Are you ok?" Then suddenly thinking it was her fault he was leaving.

"Yes, I am fine. I just... need some time alone," he breathed out, already standing up and going to the door.

She nodded and watched him go away. She felt a bit guilty, even though she didn't exactly do anything. She wanted to follow him, but she stayed where she was. She sat on his bed and laid down on her side. 'Raph's acting strange, too.'

Ugh, Raph losing his control over the urges. He left the lair to find himself in the sewers, stroking himself to calm himself down. Why was she aroused? What has triggered it? She was not aroused when they were kissing, so could it be one of his brothers? Did he have competition?

Ali did actually notice she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. What was up with Donnie? What was going on in there, and who was he talking to? Her head tried to squirm the thoughts out. She took a deep breath as if to cast out the odd thoughts and closed her eyes to try to sleep.

After a while, however, her curiosity won her over. She got up and went to Donnie's lab to listen in again. She heard the geek's soft moans inside.

"Please punish me, mistress. I've been a bad boy." Her face reddened again as she heard his pleas. Who was he talking to? Was there someone in the room with him? Did Donnie have a girlfriend?

'Donnie,' Ali thought, 'what are you doing?' His noise was making her body tense up with discomfort. She wanted to see what was happening, to try to help him, but was afraid that the answer was going to make her even more uncomfortable.

Donnie stilled suddenly when he heard Ali's voice behind the door "Donatello? Are you okay? Do you need any help? Are you in pain?" His face got red and he almost fell off his chair.

"Umm… oh d-d-dear. A-A-Ali! No I-I'm fine. No need to w-worry. P-please go to bed," he was stuttering embarrassed.

Ali just stood there for a moment. She then made up her mind. She opened the door and walked in. "Donnie, what's wrong?"

He yelped, but his quick reflexes immediately changed the porn site into a coding program. He covered himself with a blanket and looked up at Ali all flushed. "Ali! I told you I was fine!" He was so red and flushed, his forehead sweaty. He was so embarrassed that she almost caught him.

Ali didn't see anybody else in here. Maybe Donnie was just having a bad dream. "I just wanna make sure you're ok. You looked a little flushed. Nightmare, I take it?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Donnie sighed almost in relief. She did not suspect anything! Thank you, Lord!  
>"Uh, yes! I fell asleep on my chair while typing up this program! I feel fine now. Thank you f-for waking me up!" he said in a squeaky voice. "I will go to my room now. Excuse me."<p>

She watched him get up. She knew all too well that nightmares were terrible. Raph helped her out with that. She smiled at the thought of Raph being there for her whenever she had a nightmare.  
>Before Donnie passed her to go back to his room, Ali wrapped her arms around his arm. She rubbed the side of her face on his arm as a way to say, 'It's going to be ok.'<p>

"I'll walk back with you," she said.

Donnie felt himself shake at her closeness. This girl was either torturing him on purpose or she was too naive to know what he was doing. He stiffened.

"That won't be necessary, Ali... Please, let go." He felt uncomfortable, his sexual desires still not satisfied and here she was holding on to him like that...

"It's ok, Donnie. I don't mind," she said. "It's very late anyway. You should be asleep."

He moaned as he could smell her next to him. He was looking ahead of himself as they walked to his room. "Th-thank you, Ali. G-goodnight now!" he said, opening the door to his room rather fast and closing it behind him.

Ali shook her head, understanding the horrible effects nightmares can have on a person's head—especially if they are a thinker.

As she was about to head back to bed, she remembered Raph. She decided to see if he was ok, too. She headed to the common area where the couch was.

Ali could not find Raph anywhere, but then he walked in from the sewers to see her. "Oh, Ali... I was just having a walk... is everything alright?"

She held her arms behind her back. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to make sure you're fine."

"Uh, yeah! Everything is ok. I feel much better now." He walked closer to her and kissed her forehead. "You should really get some rest."

"What about you?" She also wanted to mention Donnie, but since she also didn't _completely_ tell Raph her nightmares directly either, she decided not to.

"I'll sleep too," he told her reassuringly.

Ali looked up at him. She then looked down as she asked, "You wanna head back to your room and I'll be out here?" It didn't feel right to her having Raph sleep out here while she saw in his bed.

Raph chuckled and wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him. "Let's go, cutie-pie," he told her, not answering her question. His urges were much more restrained now. He brought her to his room and laid in the bed with her, snuggling her against him. "Is this better?" he asked her with a smirk.

Ali blushed. Not what she expected, but she guessed it was alright. "... Sure," she said timidly. She was stiff, but it was ok with her.

"Now get some rest," he said, rubbing his nose in her hair.

She silently agreed. She quietly yawned and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like only moments later when Ali slowly began to stir awake. Well, last night was a bit of a bustle. She still felt Raph's arm around her. She smiled at that. Still lying down, she stretched herself, unaware her leg was rubbing up against Raph's. He was still sleeping, but groaned as he felt her leg close to his upper thigh.

Ali felt a little jump in her stomach as Raph's arm tightened around her. She felt a dusk of blush rise in her face, but she didn't move. He snuggled unconsciously against her, his face resting in her chest; the softest spot.

She froze. All muscles stiff and locked as her face turned completely red. She breathed heavily through her nose because her mouth was sealed shut. Her chest wasn't big at all, but apparently Raph found them comfortable enough, in his sleep.

Raph rubbed his face against them, murmuring something incoherent in his sleep. The "_pillows_" on his face felt really nice and they smelled good too.

Ali nearly choked on her gasp as she unsuccessfully tried to wiggle from Raph's hold. She ached her back, holding back her face as Raph snuggled up to her. She shifted her legs, starting to feel uncomfortably awkward.

Raph stilled, but tightened his hold on her. He was smiling through his sleep. "Ali…" he spoke softly as he dreamt about her.

Ali couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to wake Raph up, so first she tried wiggling out of his grip all together. He seemed in a deep sleep, so her movement shouldn't bother him. She tried to twist her body around and pull herself out, but his hold was just too strong. Raph continued sleeping, too tired to wake up.

"Raph?" she croaked, still stuck in his hold. She nudged him a bit. "Raph?" she said a bit louder.

He woke up with a snore. "Huh? What?" His tired eyes opened looking at her, still half asleep.

"Uh... Hi..." she said nervously. "Umm... can I get up... if you don't mind?" Raph moved his arm and rolled over, too sleepy to care. He thought she wanted to use a restroom or something.

Ali pulled herself up and looked back at Raph. 'He must really be tired,' she thought. 'We all did have a rough night, huh?' She then remembered. 'Donnie.' She carefully crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake Raph again. She crept out of his room and down the hall. She found the door to Donnie's room and she knocked. It wasn't too early in the morning, so she hoped he was awake.

She heard hurried rustles before the door was opened just slightly. "Umm, it's rather early." Donnie said in a shy tone.

"Donnie? It's me," Ali said. There was no response. She pressed her ear on the door and listened carefully. "I just want to make sure you're ok. I just wanna help."

Donnie cheeks flushed again when he heard her. "H-h-help? There's n-n-no need, A-A-A-li. I-I'm fine!" he stuttered and quickly closed the door behind himself, not wanting to see her naive face anymore. This was too embarrassing for him at the moment. "I'm okay, Ali," he said. "P-please, go away."

Ali felt a sinking pain of being useless. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain, for some reason. She didn't want Donnie like this. The way he was acting… frightened her a bit. She sat down, pressing her back against the door. "Donnie, I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone," she said into the door.

"Oh dear... please, Ali. It is nothing serious. I-I-I have to get ready for training in a few hours." Donnie tried to reason with her. He was so flushed behind his door.

She sighed and whispered, "Ok. Whatever you need. Sorry." She got up and went back to Raph's room.

Donnie sighed and finally relaxed. He was no longer turned on, and went back to sleep, just to forget about the embarrassing night. He did not want to meet Ali's eyes that morning.

Raph was still sound to sleep. Ali crawled in bed next to him, but not too close. She watched him carefully as she lied down, not wanting to wake him up. Then she rested her head down and closed her eyes. As she lay there, she couldn't stop think about Donnie. Poor guy. Wonder what got him all riled up? Maybe she'll talk about it with him in the morning.

The morning finally came. Ali was sitting next to Raph in the kitchen eating when she saw Donnie enter the kitchen. He immediately looked down when their eyes met. Ali cocked her head. Donnie was acting really weird. It bothered her head to figure out what had gotten into him. He was so kind and open when they first met. Now, he's much closed off and... Afraid.

"Umm... hello." Donnie went to the breakfast area, getting himself something to eat and immediately went to his lab. "Gotta finish that program." (But that was a lie.) He just could not look Ali in the eye without blushing. Raph lifted a bro at this, but did not question it.

Ali offered, "Want me to go with you?" Raph then gave her a look and she responded by tilting her head towards Donnie as a way to say, 'I think something's wrong.'

"No thank you," Donnie said.

When he left, Raph snorted. "Don't mind donnie. He's too shy for his own good, especially around pretty girls like you," he winked playfully at her.

Ali smiled a bit. But she was still worried. 'Was that all it is?' she thought. 'He's just shy… around me?' she felt a bit ashamed about it. She hoped she hadn't done anything to him that would make him feel this way.

Donnie was finally breathing easily when he made it to his lab. This could not go on forever. He could not just avoid her all the time. He had to get a grip over himself. He was acting ridiculous. Soon, even his brothers would notice something's off. But yesterday, she surprised him. She did not mean anything sexual when she meant 'help him' did she? Of course not. She was an innocent girl. She would never say such things to a guy.

Ali followed Raph back into his room as he was preparing for training. All the while, she was deciding whether or not to keep her distance from Donnie. Did she do something wrong that upset him? Not only that, Raph was acting a bit odd last night, too, when he...

"Raph?" she asked, arms in a nervous tangle behind her back. "Am I doing something wrong that's making you... Donnie act strange?"

Raph looked down at her smiling with humor. "Not unless you're openly flirting with him, which you're too shy to even do with me in the first place. He is always weird when he thinks a girl likes him or something..." he then looked at her, his smile falling. But then he laughed open-heartedly. "I think he's got a little crush on you. Aren't you a popular one, Ali," he winked at her.

She blushed. "I... didn't mean to." She wasn't one to flirt, but she sure hoped she didn't give Donnie any ideas. She just wanted to help.

Raph nodded his head understandingly. He knew she was not the flirting type and probably sent Donnie wrong messages by accident.

"Umm... about last night," she started, a bit nervous to ask. "Something you said. Your fear? Are you really that worried about me?"

He frowned, not liking to repeat himself, especially to admit what he was scared of. "Yes, of course I am worried about you."

She looked down, taking notice that the question made him uncomfortable. "I see," she said, not saying anymore to upset him. Unaware, she took a step back rubbing her arms.

"Whoa, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Raph noticed.

She decided to tell him straight up. After all, how can she encourage Donnie if she hasn't even been completely honest with Raph, either? That didn't add up, so she started explaining. "You know the nightmares I've been having?" She breathed unsteadily. She mustered up the courage to tell Raph what was going on, but she was afraid what he would think. "Well, these nightmares... have been making me doubt a few things. I am in a dark void and there is a fog." Ali pressed her back against the wall and she was thinking this through. "The fog, these voices, are telling me I don't belong here. It's telling me to go back... but I don't... want to. I'm then dragged back, forced back to the place where I'm left alone... out casted by everyone." She sighed. "I want this to be real. I want... this feeling... to be real. I want everything to be."

Raphael was looking at her. He didn't say anything for a while. "This is real, Ali. Me and you and everything else that you see here is real... at least in this world."

Ali sighed. He was right, but she didn't originally come from this world. The questions and thoughts pounded against her head, making her dizzy that she slid down to a sit, putting her hands on her head. She was just thinking too much.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I will ask Donnie to run some tests. I'm not really into science to tell yah anything."

'Have Donnie run tests,' she thought. She remembered the way he was acting and though it best to leave him alone for a while. "It's ok," she said, shaking her head. "I'll figure this out sooner or later." She then gulped. "I... just don't want you to get hurt either. I worry about you, too, if it turns out I have to leave."

Raph nodded. He did not want Ali to leave, but if she had to, he would remember her forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on, Ali took a shower. The warm water helped clear her head. She dried off and pulled on some sweat pants and a tee. As she left the bathroom, she kept an ear out for Donnie. He was extremely quiet in his lab, not wanting to attract any attention to himself.

Ali peaked in the lab, just in case he was in here. "Donnie?" she said, quietly.

"Y-yes?" Donnie replied. He seemed to be just a little less awkward than last night. He approached Ali, looking at her this time.

"Hey," Ali greeted with a smile. "You look better today. You feeling ok?"

"Yes, I suppose a good night rest did me some good," he replied.

She sighed with relief. "That's good to know. So, what are you doing? You need help?"

Donnie nodded his head. "Yes. That would be perfect." He walked back to his desk and she followed. "I am going to analyze some material on a molecular level to see if its basic structure is different from this universe," he told her. "I am trying to get some readings. Would you mind giving me an object from your universe? Like a clothing or anything else you brought with you?"

"My shirt," she shrugged, that being the only thing she brought over to this dimension. (And her pants, of course.)

"Mind if I can take a look at it?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled. She headed back to Raph's room to get her clothes. She came back moments later. "Found it," she said. "I hope this will work for you." She gave the shirt to Donnie and stood close to him to observe everything.

Donnie tore off a small piece as a sample and returned the shirt to her. "Sorry about messing it up. I just needed one sample."

"It's fine," she said, watching him closely.

Donnie placed the piece of clothing into his microscope inspecting it. "Hmmm... that's strange... it seems as though your shirt is covered with... microscopic diamond particles."

"What? How'd that happen?"

I'm not sure," replied Donnie scratching his head. I need to analyze this further."

"Need me to do anything else?"

"I would like a sample of your hair, please," said Donnie, impersonally as if he has been doing this kind of stuff for years.

Ali cocked her head. "Uh, sure." She shrugged. "How much you need?"

"Not too much. I want to see if the same dust is on your hair too," he said, lifting his eyes to her. "You've taken a shower here right? Washed your hair and everything?" he asked her with a little blush.

She nodded. "Yeah. Oh, is that not going to work? Would the particles have washed off?" She plucked off a strand and gave it to him.

Donnie placed the hair under microscope. "We will see if the particles are still present even after the shower," he said focusing the lenses. "Yup! Looks like they are. That's very peculiar. It is like they are permanently glued to you," he said in thought rubbing his chin.

'Well, that is very strange,' Ali thought. "What do they mean?" She asked Donnie, hoping he had the answer.

Donnie shrugged surprised he did not have an answer. "I do not know. They might have something to do with how you got here. Hmmm... I must analyze this further."

"You still need me?"

"I'll take it from here. Thank you, Ali." He went to computer programming on his desktop. As she turned around to leave, Donnie quickly said, "And... one more thing, Ali." He suddenly blushed. "Please do not tell about what happened last night to anyone, okay?"

Ali gave him a questioning look. "Did I miss something? Of course I won't tell, but what happened last night? Your nightmare?"

Donnie looked down on the floor, blushing. "Umm, yes! I would rather you not tell anybody about that. I am afraid not everyone would be so... understanding."

Ali walked back next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "It's fine, Donnie," she said. "I promise not to tell, but we all need to talk to someone about our problems sometimes." She was referring to her confession of her nightmares to Raph. "I'll be here."

Donnie smiled a 'thank you' and went back to work.

She left. She was feeling tired. It was around noon and she didn't get much sleep last night either. She silently yawned and headed to Raph's room, hoping he didn't mind if she could take a quick nap in his bed.

She knocked on the door. "Raph?"

He wasn't in his room. She walked in and laid down on his bed. She really hoped he didn't mind.  
>She curled herself up. Her sleepy eyes struggling to stay open as she watched the door.<p>

"Yah tired?"

Ali jolted in surprise. Raph walked in and she didn't even notice it.

"Sorry," she said, eyes half open, her mind cloudy with sleepiness. "Do you mind? I'll move to the couch." She pulled her arms in and slowly pushed herself up, but Raph gently pushed her back down. Ali looked up at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"You should know better than moving to the couch, Al. You know I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible," he told her.

"But, Raph..." she tried to say, trying to get up again.

"Ali," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "Would you mind... staying with me... for a while?"

"I'll stay with you as much as you like," he told her, rubbing her check with the back of his hand.

She closed her eyes, cuddling into his touch. Raph smiled. She was like a cat, clinging to the warmth of a friendly hand. It relieved him that she was able to trust him a little more. He sat next to her and stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep.

Once Ali dozed off, Raph gave her head one last rub before going to the kitchen. He bumped into Donnie on his way there. "What's your hurry," he asked.

"Just looking at samples and running some tests on some particles I found," Donnie explained.  
>Raph rolled his eyes. Science. As he turned to get to the kitchen, Donnie nervously said, "I-Is... Ali... with you?" He fidgeted his fingers as he waited for a response.<p>

Raph raised an eye ridge. "She's sleeping right now."

"Oh... ok," Donnie said, and he walked back to his lab.

'What's with that?' Raph thought. Donnie had become really nervous around Ali, and he really hoped it wasn't for the reason he thought it was. But he shook his head at his thoughts. Nuh, Donnie was just being Donnie, a shy, geeky brother.

Donnie was in his lab. He wanted to ask Ali to give him samples of her dead skin cells layer, but maybe thought she would be too freaked out by that. He was really curious to see if those diamond particles were on her skin, too.

Ali started waking up moments later. That was a refreshing nap. Raph was sitting on the end of the bed, pumping a weight with one hand. He looked concentrated, deep in thought. She stretched and sat up. "Hi," she smiled, still waking up.

"Donnie's looking for you. I don't know why. Do you?"

"What?" She asked, wide awake now. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I don't know. He told me he is doing some sort of experiment. Some sciencey stuff. You know anything about it?"

"Oh, yeah." She placed her feet on the ground. "He said he found something that could help us figure out how I go here. You know, in this different dimension." She hoped she didn't sound too excited, because if getting closer to solving this mystery means she will be home sooner, she didn't want to sound like she was in a hurry.

"Oh, I see. It makes sense now." Raph smiled at her.

She waited for permission to stand up. "Can I go see what he needs? I'll be back real soon."

Raph chuckled. "Of course, babe. No one is holding you hostage."

She smiled, got up, and headed to Donnie's lab. Hopefully, he was still there. "Donnie?" Ali said opening the door a little.

"Oh, Ali! Come in! Make yourself comfortable," he told her, standing up suddenly from his computer chair. I wanted to ask you… if it would be ok… for me to extract more samples for investigation of the diamond particles."

She walked in. "Sure, Donnie. Whatever you need." She stood beside him.

"I… um… oh dear. It might sound weird, but, Ali, I need samples of your skin cells. I am analyzing if the diamonds stay and engulf the whole body or just the hair..."

'Please don't think I'm weird, please don't think I'm weird," Donnie rambled in his head.

"Skin cells?" Ali curiously said. "No, I don't think it's weird at all. Just, how are you going to get them?"

"Well, umm… I'm gonna have to rub some sand paper against your skin. I hope that's ok with you." Donnie was shy and his voice was trembling. Was he asking too much?

"Umm... sure," Ali complied. Sandpaper? That will be discomforting. But what made her even more uncomfortable was the way Donnie was acting. He was nervous again. But, she brushed it off, thinking nothing of it.

"Ok, Ali. Give me your elbow, please," Donnie said in a squeaky voice. She did and Donnie's hand wrapped around her forearm gently as he was scrubbing her bent elbow. Once he had enough skin he poured the small pieces of her DNA into a flat, thin microscope glass, adding saline to it. He got the sample ready while Ali curiously watched him. He looked into the microscope and adjusted the light and focus.

"Interesting..." he said under his breath, "... how well did you wash your body, Ali?" His words were out of his mouth before he realized how inappropriate they sounded. He instantly turned red. "I'm asking this for scientific purposes, of course."

"Umm... well enough, I guess," she answered, smiling a bit. "Why?" The question did seem a bit funny, but if it was for scientific purposes, it was alright with her.

"The particles... it seems as though your skin is covered with them too... it is like they are attractive to your tissue," he said rubbing his chin in thought. "I still do not know if they are only in the dead tissue or the living tissue as well..."

Ali didn't know how to reply to that. She was never any good at science, so she just let Donnie think this through while she waited for an explanation. Apparently, whatever was happening was fascinating to Donnie, but she didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Can I have a blood sample too?" asked Donnie, looking at her. "I would like to see if they have entered your body or not, and if or how they interact with your organism." he said rubbing the back of his head. "That is, if it is not much to ask." he smiled, shyly.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a nervous smile. "I guess," she shrugged. Needles never bothered her anyway.

"Ok, I just need one poke," he said smiling, taking out what resembled a needle. He took her hand in his, cleans the spot with alcohol, and poked her index finger, using a thin glass tube to collect the blood. He gave her a cotton ball to stop the bleeding. He transferred the blood into the new microscope glass and looked through the lenses.

"Hmmm... interesting... even your blood seems to have them... they are stable and non-reactive. I am surprised your antibodies do not attack them. It is like they are a part of you..." he said looking at her.

She nervously stepped back. "What does that mean?" She asked. "Am I nonexistent? Am I even alive?" She held her arms, feeling her panicked state rising.

"Hmmm. You're definitely alive. You're made out of living tissue. It is just these particles. I think they have something to do with the teleportation... whatever they are, I think they are what got you here in the first place... which means, they can get you back home too..."

'I can go back home?' she thought. She felt a split. She did want to go home... but Raph; everyone. "How will these things inside me help me get home?" She asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. It seems as though they need to be activated by something... but they are diamond. And diamond is stable. I have no idea how but... it seems as though YOU'RE the key to the trans-dimensional jump."

Ali placed a hand on her dizzy head. "So, all this time, I could have gone back home?" Did she want to go back at the chance she will never see Raph and his brothers again?

"Yes and no. Though you're the key and it is still un-known who or what initiated the jump in the first place," said Donatello.

She nodded. "I understand," she said. Still, the fact that she herself was the key to get home was mind boggling. On top of that, she was still thinking if she wanted to go back.

"I need you to take me to place where you first appeared. i wish to analyze the scene," Donnie said. "Do you remember the exact spot?"

Ali thought for a moment, then her eyes started to widen with worry and she another took a step back. The last time she "found" the spot where she came from, that frightening illusion appeared. On top of that, she didn't want to get too close to the building and accidentally teleport herself back.

"Donnie," Ali said, nervously fiddling with her hands when the thought hit her, "what's going to happen if I stay too long? Will the particles mess up my biology? Will my mind dissolve? Will I evaporate into thin air? Will I even be existence if I get back to my dimension?" Panicky what-ifs clouded her mind.

"I am not sure. I cannot really tell you since I have never seen it before. But, theoretically speaking, I believe it will not do anything to you physiologically or biologically."

Ali felt a jump in her stomach. He was basing this all on a theory? A guess? And what if she does get back unharmed, will she ever return?


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: Hinting references. You have been warned.

Overcome with doubt and worry, Ali clutched her chilly arms and backed into a shelf. Quickly catching herself, she whirled around to catch the falling objects. She successfully caught a few notepads and books, but a small box hit the floor. A cloud of white powder burst in the air, making Ali sneeze a bit. Donnie gasped out in a panic. He held his breath as he scrambled for the box and quickly closed the lid. He placed it under his arm as he fanned the powder away, still holding his breath.

Once it was clear, he sighed with relief. "Ali, are you ok?" he asked, his voice pitched in worry.

Ali sneezed again and looked up at him with drowsy-like eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," she moaned.

Donnie's eyes widened as he looked her over. "Are you sure?" She only sneezed. "Listen, why don't you go lie down for a while? I'll take care of everything here." He placed the box on his desk and hid it amongst papers.

"What was that?" Ali asked, placing her hand on her dizzy head. "Ugh, the room's spinning."

Donnie guided her out of the lab. "Just go lie down for a while. You should feel better soon. And make sure you're alone," he said. He gently pushed her out.

"Okay, Donnie-boy," Ali said with another sneeze. (She instantly forgot what he told her.)

Donnie stared at her, eyes wide with worry. He snapped out of it and closed the door quickly.

Ali lazily walked back to Raph's room. He was still there. She grinned as she sundered up to him.

"Whatcha doing?" she slurred.

Raph lifted a brow at her slurred speech. "Uh, nothing much. What's new with you?" he asked her, referring to her slurred speech. "Get too close to some chemicals or something?"

"No. Nothing much. I'm fine," she said, idly sitting down next to him, rather closely. She grunted as she flopped over, letting her head land on his shoulder.

He looked down at her in surprise but smirked as he wrapped his arm around her. She was in a lovey-dovey mood today. Odd.

She hummed at that. Her eyes were half closed and she rubbed her body against his like she was a cat. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Whatcha doing?" she said again, yawning a bit. She was feeling very light headed.

Raph stiffened just slightly as she rubbed herself against his muscle. "Umm, pumping iron," he told her, lifting up weights with one arm.

"Sounds... great," she purred. She leaned more onto him too much and flopped on his lap.

He blushed as he looked down at her in surprise. She was not acting like her usual self. "Ali, you sure you feel alright?"

She lazily nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated. She made little sounds as she stretching herself across his lap.

Raph laid the weights down and started patting her like she was a cat. He was smirking at her, but kinda confused. Was she playing a game with him?

Ali responded to his touch with little sounds of satisfaction. She wrapped her arms around his and snuggled it. She repeated, "Whatcha doing?"

Yeah, something was up, but Raph snorted, thinking she was just toying with him. That minx. I don't know. What are yah doing?" he winked at her.

She lifted herself up and rubbed her head on his chest. "I don't know," she purred, smiling at the feeling of his defined muscles. "I'm fine."

"You're too cute," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

Ali's eyes fluttered and she smiled. She slid her head up his chest until her head rested underneath his chin. She said, "I try not to be."

Raphael chuckled at her. "It is impossible for you, Al." His hands were rubbing her upper arms and body.

She hummed at the feeling and yawned. "Aren't you tired?" she slurred, relaxing in feel of Raph rubbing her. He lifted a brow at her. She smiled and lazily pushed her head under his arm. "You should be asleep, don't yah think?" she said. Raph curiously watched her. Her eyes drooped and she was lazy and clumsy in her movement.

Gently holding her close, he laid them down on the bed, feeling as though she wanted to sleep, cuddling close to him. She was sure cute like this, but he knew she was not in her right mind.

Ali slowly blinked. She moved in real close to him. She nuzzled him by rubbing the ridge of her nose under his chin. Her leg slowly moved up and she started making noise. They were like pleading little whines.

He stiffened when her knee started touching his thighs. What was wrong with her? What the hell was she doing? He looked at her. "Ali? Are you alright?" He did not sense her arousal in the air, so why was she doing this? It seemed like she was just being... silly and loopy.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she said. She looked up at him with a smirk. "Are you alright?" She pulled both of her knees up.

Raph felt a blush on his face. "Umm, I am fine... just put your legs down, babe."

"Huh?" she asked with a mischievous smile. He snorted and pushed her knees down from his thighs. "Sorry," she said, still smiling. She stretched herself again.

"You should get some rest," Raph told her, coughing into his fist. That was a close one. If she would have raised that knee higher, she would have been touching his…

"Ok," she said. She snuggled up to Raph one more time before closing her eyes. She made one last whimper before falling asleep moments later.

Raph released big sigh of relief. She was finally asleep. That could have ended badly... but it did not. He was glad for that.

Donnie nervously fumbled in his lab, trying to find some other place to hide his box. One of the vials had broken, which in fume spread everywhere. This harmless chemical he created was to make him calm and more sensitive when doing his… late night "activities." Luckily, Ali only caught a whiff and not a whole dose, which could have ended badly. He just hoped she followed his instructions and went to sleep without causing any trouble. He hid the box in a more private, secret spot so Ali would not be able to get into it again.

He left his lab, bumping into Raph on his way out. He jumped back, startled. Raph himself looked a little unsteady. He immediately asked, "Are you ok?" (Secretly meaning, did he run into Ali at all.)

"I don't know... Ali was acting kind of weird..." Raph said, rubbing his head. "Think it's her time of the month or something?"

'Oh no,' Donnie thought, trying to hide his concern. "Where is she now?" he asked, trying not to be too suspicious. He didn't' want Raph thinking he had something to do with the way she was acting (which he did, but he didn't want Raph to think that.)

"Sleeping in my room. Why?" Raph lifted a brow line at his own brother. Donnie was acting weird, too.

He was trying to get himself composed. "Just wondering," he responded with a shrug. He was actually worried about Ali. He... might... have a thing... for her... but, still. She was so naïve and innocent. He didn't want this to happen.

"Uh-uh," Raph replied, eyeing him. He thought it was funny how dorky his brother was... getting so shy around a girl like Ali.

"Yes, well..." Donnie said, "I have some things I need to take care of." He squeezed past Raph and headed rather quickly to his room. He sighed when he was out of Raph's suspicious eyes. Donnie realized he started to like Ali and it proved to be trouble now since she was kind of with Raphael... and she might be going home soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Major sexual content. You have been warned.

Ali started to stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the stinging pain in her head. 'What happened?' she thought, bringing her hands to her aching head. She wanted to get up, but felt too groggy to do so. 'Where am I?' She opened one eye and noticed she was in Raph's room. She grunted. Whether he said its fine she could stay in here or not, she felt very uncomfortable invading his space.

She decided to get up and ask Donnie for some aspirin. Maybe that would help her with the head ache. She crawled out of bed and walked slowly to his lab. (That's where he spent most of his time.) She knocked.

"Donnie?" she groaned, holding her head. There was no answer. She knocked again. "Donnie?" She opened the door. He wasn't there. She grunted, not feeling totally up to walking all the way to his room because of her head, and walked in. Using the wall as her support, she made her way to a medicine cabinet on the wall.

She found a bottle that said _aspirin._ She took a pill, swallowed it, and headed back to Raph's room to let it take effect. She got back to find the bedroom still empty. She laid on the bed, hoping that laying down would subside the pain. It did… for a while. She was staring at the ceiling when she suddenly felt herself get a little hot and dizzy. 'What's happening,' she thought, feeling her panicked state rising. "What's going on?" She groaned out, digging her head in the bed.

Ali felt her body get hotter. She decided to take off her hoodie, wearing only her tank top. Modesty was not an issue right now for her. She felt like her whole body was aching with some need, but she did not know exactly what. Her thighs started rubbing against each other subconsciously, their friction causing her to get more excited. This scared her and she started breathing hard and heavy, wrapping her arm around her. She was trembling. Her thoughts racing. She wanted so badly to call out for help, but she wasn't sure who would answer.

With no time to waist, Ali got up and quickly approached Donnie's room, thinking he might give her something to ease what she thought was fever. She knocked on his door, looking all red and flushed.

Donnie opened the door, immediately having to cover up his nose. He looked at her. He could smell her arousal. Oh lord... was she…?

"W-w-w-what is it, A-A-Ali?" He couldn't speak as his mouth was filled up with the particles of her arousal.

"Donnie, there's something wrong with me," she panted, squeezing her shaky legs together. Her arms were still wrapped around her herself as she looked up at Donnie desperately.

His cheeks flared red when he saw her rub her thighs together. "You're not feeling well?" Oh crud, did she get into his medicine cabinet? He hoped she did not swallow any of those aspirin pills.

(What Ali did not know was that Donnie was too perverted for his own good. He hid the pills to stimulate his own arousal in that aspirin bottle so no one would get suspicious. He accidentally left it in the plain view this time.)

Ali crouched even lower. A weird feeling started taking over. "Can you help me?" she pleaded.

"H-h-help?" Donnie's dirty mind took it the wrong way at first, but he saw her discomfort. He quickly ushered her inside his room, shakily looking through anything that could calm her down. But everything he had was in his lab. All blushed, he told her to stay in his room and not leave no matter what. He went to his lab and found the pills that would bring her fever down at least... but he could do nothing about her arousal.

Ali sat on his bed, legs still trembling. Normally she would be respectful and ask permission before sitting down, but she couldn't wait. She suddenly felt one beat of a pulse in her legs. She started breathing so hard, she'd thought she'd pass out. What is this? What is happening? "Donnie, where are you?" she whispered in a moan.

He returned with the regular Tylenol to reduce her fever. He looked down at her. She looked very uncomfortable. The smell entered his nostrils and he had to prevent himself from shuddering.

"Here you go, Ali. This might help with the dizziness."

Ali was too uneasy to take anything else. She turned her head, still jittering.

"Umm, did you take any medications before this?" Donnie felt his self-control slowly slipping away the more he was with her in his room.

She nodded. "Aspirin, I think."

Donatello's eyes widened. Oh, no. She did get into his personal aphrodisiac pills. No wonder she smelled like she really really wanted it. Apparently, she doesn't know what's happening to her. Was she so naive that she did not know what horniness felt like?

Her legs started twitching. "Donnie," she pleaded, gasping as she tried making it stop.

Donnie felt a blush on his face the entire time. She was saying his name so wantonly...

"Ali... there is a way to make this a little better... but it is not appropriate in any way to discuss... especially with me... in my room."

In her discomfort, she managed to look up at him, utterly confused. "Huh?" She grunted.

"Ali..." There was no easy way for him to say it, but he had to. "What you're feeling right now is... sexual excitement..." he said looking away and blushing.

Ali's eyes widened. It was the widened eyes of horror. Her mouth gaped open. She let out a questioning whine.

Donnie looked away, pushing his glasses into place. "I-I-I don't have anything that m-m-m-might h-h-help you with it on the c-c-c-chemical aspect... but... I would advise locking yourself in a private space and... try to take care of it yourself." Who was he kidding? She doesn't know how to handle this. He was so very very shy now.

Ali started to feel weary, like every breath she took, the more strength she lost. But, she tried standing up. She barely pushed herself up and could barely hold her ground. She reached out to Donnie as she fell to the floor, twitching uncontrollably. "Donnie, help," she whimpered. "Help, please."

Donnie instantly came over to her. "Oh, dear..." she was sensitive to the aphrodisiac. Very, very sensitive it seemed. There weren't supposed to be any side-effects like she was experiencing... was it because she was denying herself?

Donnie knew all too well what would help her. He gentle lifted her body and lowered her on his bed. She looked up at him with those innocent, scared, brown eyes.

"Ali... I-I-I am going to h-help you now," he said, looking shyly at her. "Please see this as a friend h-helping another f-f-friend, ok?" His hands softly started to trace her waist, wanting to see just how badly the aphrodisiac had her.

As Ali lay there, breathing hard, she looked up at Donnie, who was looking at her rather oddly. She croaked, "Donnie?"

"P-P-Please, don't b-be f-f-frightened," he said as he leaned over her. One of his hands started massaging her thighs.

Ali gasped, eyes still wide. She shifted her legs at the feeling. What is he doing?

Donnie decided to get straight to business. He slightly spread her thighs with one hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he let his other hand cup her genitals. He immediately started to stimulate her through her pants.

Ali gasped out. A sudden burst of a sensation rippled through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut, tossed her head back, and started moaning. (Good thing Donnie installed soundproof walls long time ago in his room. But still…) Ali started squirming, twitching her hips. Her thoughts were at a standstill as she breathed heavily through gasps. She struggled to open her eyes as she reached out towards Donnie, as if saying, 'Stop.' She couldn't speak, but her eyes were pleading.

Donnie felt his mouth getting dry. He couldn't speak either. He was also starting to get excited by her reactions. He found her clitoris through her clothes and pressed on. Ali twitched and flinched, moaning out. She placed her weak, shaky hand on his forearm, failing in trying to push him away. Ugh, what was he doing? Why was he doing this? Donnie wanted Ali to feel better, knowing too well the side effects of restraining herself under the influence of the aphrodisiac. His own design.

"D-D-D-Donnie," Ali groaned, closing her eyes, and scrunching her brow. She continued squirming. Her legs twitched and her toes curled in. "D-Donnie, stop it." She tried again to push his arm away, but she was getting weaker by the moment.

He stopped massaging her. She opened one eye, trying to catch her breath. "Ali, I promise you, this will make it feel better. Just, hold still. Please t-trust me," he pleaded to her. He continued the stimulation. She rolled her eyes back and moaned out even louder. He felt her getting moist through her clothes and decided she was ready enough. "Excuse me," he whispered in guilt. He slipped his hand underneath her pants and panties, closer to her sensitive spot. "Shhh-shh, it's ok. It will be over soon."

She trembled as she panted. Donnie had his hand down her pants? She felt her face get extremely hot. But what also surprised her was that she was... wet? 'What? What... is wrong with me?' she thought. She couldn't take anymore. She brought her knees up and tried peddling back away from him.

Donnie sighed and held her down gently by restraining her shoulder. "Ali... you w-w-will thank me later." Her gasps were of higher pitch now. Her fold was very moist and his finger was slipping around her opening very easily. He caressed her gently, never entering, just probing the surface. He applied slightly more pressure to her clit.

Ali arched her back. "Donnie..." her voice was wanton, even if she did not realize this.

Donnie's cheeks were flushed. "Just... let it go, Ali."

She held onto to the arm that retrained her. She was moaning, wanting this to stop. Her knees reflexively bent up and her head tossed and turned, digging deep into the bed. She quietly whimpered out last, "Please… stop it."

She wanted this to be over. This was almost over. Donnie noticed this and quickly and increased his pace. His hand was touching her and stimulating her face, wanting her to release and to let it go. The faster he got, the more frequent her breaths have become. He gave her one last stroke and Ali arched her whole body.

"Donnie!" she moaned she the pleasure overtook her, her mind hazy as the sensation spread from down there to all of her body. He removed his hand, forcing himself not to bring it to his mouth to taste her.

Her brow was still scrunched as she tried to catch her breath. Still trembling, she partly opened her eyes to look at him. 'What just happened?'

"D-Do you feel a little better?" he asked her shyly as he got up from the bed. "The effects will only last for an hour," he looked down. "If you feel weak and dizzy again, or uncomfortable... doing what I just did to you will make it better." He could not believe what he has done to Ali... to a girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Slight references. You have been warned.  
><span>  
>Ali's eyes widened when she came to realize what happened. She stretched herself and slowly sat up. There was still a pulse in between her legs and a rippling sensation coursing through her system. She flinched. She was too nervous, too confused, and too shy to look at Donnie, hoping she will never have to go through with that again.<p>

"I-I-I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, but... you were asking me to make it better, to help you so I..." Donnie unlocked his bedroom door and opened it for her. "I understand if you hate me."

She stood up on her wobbly legs. Still not making eye contact with him, she slowly walked out, her mind racing.

Donnie closed the door behind her. Ugh, he was so stupid! Why did he do it? Would she tell on him? Donnie felt like he would get a serious beating from Raphael later... but she just looked… so helpless and lost.

Ali stumbled her way to the bathroom. (Perfect, it was empty.) She turned on the shower as quickly as she could. As she waited for it to heat up, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still a bit red and her eyes were lazy, but with shock. She shook her head as if trying to forget and got in the shower.

The water felt good on her head. There was still a pulse between her legs, sending a pleasurable ripple up her body. She paused to think for a moment. Did she… actually… enjoy that? Did she… enjoy what Donnie did to her? Did it… pleasure her? Snapping out of it, she nervously held in between her legs, practically begging the feeling to stop.

Once she cleaned herself up, she debated what she should do. She wanted to see Raph. She wanted him to help her feel better, but she couldn't face him right now. She couldn't face anyone. She was still so flushed. After she dried herself off and got dressed, she quietly moved through the hall and through the empty common area. Without thinking, she walked out the door and into the sewer tunnels.

Ali wandered the tunnels to try to clear her head. She was far less dazed and upset, but she still couldn't get it out of her head. She was feeling better, of course, but... what happened that made her feel better...

She never was one to hold a grudge (she only did with her brothers) but could she forgive Donnie for this? He didn't do "it," which was the biggest relief of all, but still, he made "contact." She was so confused. 'What would Raph think if he found out? Will he understand this all happened because of an accident?' she nervously thought. 'This all happened because of my ignorance? Am I really that stupid?' Of course she won't tell on Donnie... but... but…

After traveling some distance down the tunnels, Ali surfaced when she reached a manhole. She climbed up sat down in the shadows of the alleyway and rested her head on her knees. I was a quiet night which made it easier for her to think. Never in her life had she experienced anything like that. Chills ran back up her spine just at the thought of it.

'Donnie? Donnie, what's the matter?' she thought. If what Raph said is true and Donnie did have a thing for her… 'He told me I am his responsibility. That he would never leave me. That means I have to respect that, right? I was with him first. You're a great guy, but I have to respect Raph.'

"Raph..." she whispered in a whine."Raph, where are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Major sexual content. You have been warned.

Raph came out of the dojo after a long training session. He cracked his neck and stretched. That was quite a work out. He was about to hit the showers when he suddenly stopped. He caught a whiff of it in the air. Ali's arousal. He followed it through the common area, finding it leading out into the sewers. 'Ali, what are you doing?' he thought as he groaned. He really hoped nothing happened to her. How long was she even out?

He followed the scent down the tunnels, just hoping she was alright. He found it leading up to the surface. He panicked. She wasn't supposed to go out there alone—especially at night. Quickly he climbed up, only to find her sitting alone in the alleyway.

He sighed with relief to calm his racing heart. He climbed out and walked over to her. "Ali... what are you doing here?" he asked softly. "It's not safe to be out here alone." He looked down at her. Her smell was extremely feminine. What was going on? Why was she so… so turned on?

She looked up at him. She was very glad to see him, but it did not show. She turned away, hugging her knees tighter. She was silent.

"Ali?" Raph crouched down next to her. Her smell was much stronger, but he tried to ignore it. "Come on," he said, stroking her head with the back of his hand.

She really didn't want to be touched right now, but she couldn't help it. She threw herself into Raph's arms, trembling as she pulled her legs in, as if she knew it was giving off a smell. She was breathing shakily, but she still didn't say anything.

Raphael carried her back through the sewers and to the lair. All the way he could still smell her arousal. He cautiously checked to see if the coast was clear before taking her to his room. (If anyone else caught a whiff of her, he didn't know what would happen.)

He set her down on his bed, looking down at her. She turned her eyes away. "Umm, Ali? Why are so horny?" he asked, tilting his head.

She didn't respond too well to that and tried to scoot back. "No... No... Please, don't," she said in a jittery whimpered. Just the thought of it got her jumpy again.

Raph looked confused. "Relax. No one's gonna hurt yah." He looked her over. "Did you take something?" he asked her.

Ali had to answer him honestly, but she kept "certain" information to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded.

"Why? Is this all a game to you? He snorted. "Are you testing my limits? Cuz I gotta tell yah, babe, all yah had tah do was ask." He smirked at her, playfully.

She blushed, her eyes turned down in shame. "Sorry. I thought it was something else." Her voice was quiet. She squeezed her legs together again. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Raph smirked down at her, feeling himself get hard and his shell tightening. "Ya need a hand?" He leaned down, tracing her thighs soothingly with his hand.

Ali's eyes widened, she straightened herself up, and she started shaking. "R-Raph?" she said jittery.

"Yes?" Raph said silkily. "Don't worry. I won't take your virginity away. Not tonight anyways... I just want to make you feel good," his hands were gentle on her body. "Just relax and give in, Ali. I'm gonna hurt you."

But she couldn't relax. She couldn't stop trembling. The soothing tone of his voice made her even more anxious. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to go through this again. "Raph, please don't," she whispered.

He stopped his touches and looked down at her seriously. "Are you afraid of me?"

She looked up at him, feeling overly timid and rather guilty. Of course she wasn't afraid of him, though the way she was acting proven otherwise. She didn't know how to respond, so she gave an honest answer. "No..." and lowered her head and shaky arms in submission.

"You know I would never hurt you, Ali. I'm just helping you calm down," he told her and started massaging her thighs and her stomach. She closed her eyes, scrunched her brow, and whimpered at the feeling. He smiled at her sound and laid his forehead on her shoulder as he gently tugged on her pants, trying to pull them down. He was going to make her feel good and reduce the effects of whatever she has previously took.

Ali breathed unsteadily, but she knew Raph wouldn't hurt her. She twitched at the thought of going through this again, but she sighed in submission.

Raph took that as 'Permission granted.' He gently pushed her down on his bed. He pulled down her pants, looking at her neat set of hair and purred. Her smell was strong and it was now getting to his head. "Ali..." He pulled up her shirt, leaned down and started to kiss her stomach, her thighs, darting out his tongue, gently. She grunted. She was all red and blushing, trembling, but she did not stop him. He spread her thighs, looking intently at her. She was all wet, so he didn't waste any time. He started to kiss her down there, licking her.

Ali arched her back. She gasped out. Her eyes went wide, then she squeezed them shut, turning her head. This rippling sensation. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but, no doubt, it was unbearably pleasant. She held her arms in, like a dog laying on its back, to restrain herself from doing anything, but she squirmed and moaned out, breathing heavily through gasps.

Raph's big tongue was stimulating her most sensitive spot. He was gentle, tasting her on his tongue and purring as she started to leak out more. He would chuckle, enjoying her little sounds and her squirming. She was very cute. He was holding her thighs, keeping them apart so that she would not dare close them. She was so very very sensitive, her clit already swollen. He wanted her to moan his name.

Ali's legs trembled in Raph's hold. Her toes curled in and stretched back out. Her arched back flopped down and up again as she stretched out her neck and leaned her head further back. She grunted and she groaned uncontrollably. This pleasure—this unwanted pleasure—sent waves of a sensation through her system. Her squinted eyes watered up as she tried to pull herself away from his grip, whimpering and whining. "No... stop, please..." she could barely say.

Raphael smirked. Oh, she was so close. He dragged her in, holding her steady as he increased his pace, his tip flicking so fast. Ali lost all strength to resist. Her body, her limbs, were stunned with tingling ripples coursing through them. Unable to do anything, she just moaned loudly. "Raph!" She couldn't hold back her pleas anymore. She came. Raphael was more than pleased to give her what she wanted. He gave her one last lick as she stopped trembling around him, breathing hard and trying to catch her breath. Raph pulled back, kissing her inner thighs, gently and lovingly. She felt as if her energy was gone. She just laid there, motionless, her mind silent.


	12. Chapter 11 (Alternate Add-On)

Warning: Major Sexual content. You have been warned.  
>All credit goes to Katrina for writing this part:)<p>

Once Ali collected herself from her orgasm, she felt Raphael's erection pressed against her, underneath his clothes. She felt sorry for him and decided to repay the favor. She shyly looked up at him and pressed her hand against his growing bulge. Raph inhaled sharply and moaned, looking at her in surprise. He nodded and took off his lower clothes showing her just how very large he was for her. Ali's eyes widened at the sight and the size of him. He was huge... it looked beautiful. That was the first penis she had ever saw, and she... liked it. She outstretched her arm and started to slightly trace her fingers along his shaft. Raphael rolled his head back at the gentle touch. Ugh, he had to get it together. She was watching his every reaction, not knowing his sensitive spots and using his reactions as guidance. She wrapped his girth in her hand and squeezed slightly earning a low moan. Okay, so he liked that. She nodded to herself and started to pump him, her wrist going up and down. So, he likes that, too. She was exploring this new realm, she felt powerful as though Raph was in her hands entirely.

"Ugh, Ali... grip harder..." Raph gave her a hint. She nodded and gripped him harder. This time Raphael's head was thrown back and his thighs shook. She continued to pump him, watching his flushed face as she increased her pace. She was blushing, too. Was this making Raph feel good, too? She did not slow her pace and kept gripping him harder. He was in ecstasy...

"Ugh, Ali... I'm gonna cum," he announced himself, his voice low and gruff and wanton. "Stand back," he told her and pushed her face aside as he came on whatever surface was in his way. Ali was still holding him in her hand, watching in fascination as the white hot stuff came out of his pee whole. It was on her hands now, so sticky and very very hot. He finally recovered himself, quickly but still. He grabbed a towel and cleaned her hands and himself odd, including the places in the room hat he soiled. He was not usually that quick, but Ali's curious, innocent eyes just made him lose himself completely.

"Was that... okay?" Ali asked, shyly looking away, feeling very uncomfortable. Raphael was blushing, he did not believe that she just jerked him off willingly. He nodded his head.

"Not bad for a beginner. Maybe you're a natural," he winked at her and laughed when he saw her blush. He tilted her chin up and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her sweetly and gently, and showing that it was not all sex for him.

She blushed. She was flattered by the compliment, though that was the strangest thing she had ever done in her life.


	13. Chapter 12

"Feel better," Raph hummed with a smirk, patting her leg, looking down at her. Ali groaned as she stretched her shaken self and answered with an undeceive nod. Still to wobbly to sit up, she lay there, panting, eyes half closed, trying to calm down. She was slightly twitching at the pulse still thumping between her legs. Raph seemed to notice it and would smile at that.

Finally, Ali rolled over on her stomach. Her arms jittered a bit as she pushed herself up. She hung her head and her eyes drooped, but she tried pulling up her pants, shyly trying to hide herself. "You tired?" She heard Raph asked. He noticed her breathing sleepily. She looked back at him and answered with another nod. "Come 'ere, cutie," he playfully growled. He swept her up her and gave her a tight hug, nuzzling her face. He laid on the bed with her and snuggled against her. (He only showed his soft side to her, and he rarely showed it even to his brothers.)

Ali felt a whole lot safer in his arms. She snuggled back and she closed her eyes. Raph looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She was acting rather weird tonight, but he loved how he made her night ended. He closed his eyes, sniffing the sweet smell of her hair and fell asleep.

Ali slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in the familiar position of being held close to Raph as he slept. She slightly smiled, but the events of yesterday still made her feel uncomfortable. She pulled herself out from his hold, careful to not wake him up and headed to the bathroom. She was about to open the door, when it opened from the other side. Donnie walked out.

Donnie's face was bright red. "A-Ali!" he exclaimed. "I... I didn't know you were up already," he blushed, looking down, remembering what he did to her.

She blushed, too, nervously taking a step back. The words got caught in her throat, but she forced them out. "I-I-I'm fine." Now that she was feeling better and calmer, she felt guilty for making Donnie feel bad. It was her fault, anyway.

Donnie shyly looked away. "Umm, you wanted to use the bathroom…?"  
>He stepped aside for her to let her in. He still didn't make eye contact, remembering last night. He was happy though that Ali was not mad at him, like most girls would be. But, still…<p>

"Umm... Yeah..." Ali said, looking at the floor. She slowly shifted to the door.

Donnie walked away into his lab quickly, stumbling just slightly from nervousness. His cheeks were blushing. He was still very much affected by what happened last night. He was hoping she would act like nothing happened, but apparently last night was a shock for her too.

He sat there in his chair with his head in his hands. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. He looked up in time to see Ali walk in, still shyly looking away.

"Um, y-yes? What can I assist you with, Ali?" his voice was shaking. He almost face-palmed himself at his choice of words, which only reminded him of last night and the way he "assisted" her on his bed.

"Donnie?" she whispered. She came closer and sat down in a chair, facing him, wrapping her arms around her stomach, very nervously. "Donnie?" She looked at him in the eyes now. "I'm not mad, Donnie. It was my fault..."

Donnie looked away blushing. "No, Ali... I... People call it taking advantage of a girl. B-But you literally begged me to h-help you," he looked her in the eyes, shyly. "It is my fault. I l-l-let the pills in plain sight."

She nodded, shifting her shoulders. "But you didn't take advantage of me, Donnie. I... I... I did push you to help me, but I didn't know... how you would me." She gave him a quick, shy smile. "I'm kinda dumb, huh? Don't blame yourself for this."

Donnie nodded. "You're not dumb, Ali." He gave her a soft smile. "Just innocent." (Maybe too innocent for her own good.)

She gave a little smile, too, but was still stiff with shyness and nervousness. "Are... we... still friends?"

Donnie nodded his head. "Yes, of course we are still friends." He smiled at her, brightly. He then got a serious expression on his face. "I've managed to analyze your blood sample a little further. I tested multiple variables to see if the diamond particles in your plasma would react to anything. But as I suspected, they are very stable... Almost indestructible." He gave her a curious look. "In fact, when I exposed a sample of your blood to high dosage of radiation, your blood cells did not die. I put in poisons and the blood did not clot. The particles seem to be... protecting you."

Her eyes widened with interest. "P-P-Protect me?" She thought it over. "Why? Why would these particles need to protect me? From what? These things brought me here, so do they expect something to happen to me while I'm here?"

Donnie shrugged his shoulders, honestly not knowing the answer. "It seems to me that they are protecting you from any serious danger. I did manage to take a blood sample, didn't I?" He smiled at her. "You might still be able to get a simple cold or flu like a regular human, or react to nonthreatening substances like... (cough) aphrodisiacs and what not," he blushed slightly, "But in the long run, deadly toxins seem... nondeadly to you."

"Well, that is interesting," she said, scratching her head. "Umm... Do you know how they activated in the first place? I mean, how they brought me here?"

Donnie shook his head, 'no'. "I still do not know. As I have said before, going to the place of your trans-dimensional travel is our first clue."

Ali shivered. 'Right. Back there,' she thought. She sighed. "Alright. I guess we're going to have to find the place to get answers, huh?"

Donnie nodded at her. "I have asked Raphael what was the exact location he saved you. Does this look familiar?" He pulled out a picture on computer screen of a satellite photo and a google map photo of the place.

She took a close look. "It looks like it," she said. "It's hard to tell because it was dark. But from the looks of it, I guess that looks right."

Donnie nodded. "Would you like me to take you there?" he asked her.

Ali checked the time. It wasn't too early. And last she checked, Raph was still sleeping. If it was just gonna be a quick check, she said, "Sure. Let's go now." She wanted this to be done and over with, just in case the illusions would be there waiting for her.

As Donnie made preparations, Ali wrote a note to Raph. If he were to wake up before they got back, she just wanted to let him know where she was.

It read, "Raph, went out with Donnie. He might have a lead on my definitional jump. Be back soon."  
>She set the note next to him, grabbed her shoes and followed Donnie out into the sewers.<p>

Donnie took his gadgets and led her out of the sewers to the nearest manhole by the exact location of her arrival, which was marked on his hand-made GPS system. He lifted the manhole for Ali and they both climbed out. Donnie looked up at the busy city, thankful that no one was in the alley to see them. He looked down at Ali and blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Um, A-Ali... I might have to carry you in my arms to get to the top of the building," he said, shyly looking away.

"Umm... ok," she said, being equally as shy. The only one who has carried her was Raph. It made her feel very insecure to be carried, but the reasons were understandable.

Donnie nodded and stepped closer to her, swiping her onto his arms bridal style. He was not pressing her against his torso like Raph usually was. Instead his arms were extended as if he was trying to make as little physical contact as possible. He jumped from wall to wall with his ninja skill and before Ali knew it, they were on the top of the building.

She was relieved he didn't hold her too close because he could probably feel how nervous she was, but she had a feeling he was nervous, too. Donnie looked down at her blushing face, seeing how nervous she was. He swallowed, feeling his throat go dry. He put her on her feet and immediately activated his gadgets, adjusting his glasses on his head, before putting his techno-goggles over them to inspect the scenery. He has calibrated the sensors to detect the diamond particles he found on Ali and started to search for any signs of them on the roof top.

She looked around, trying to get the detail of the building memorized. This did look very familiar. They were at the right place, alright. As Donnie checked around, she walked around, exploring whatever she can.

Suddenly, a quick, sharp pain hit her head, followed by several, faded whispers. She hissed, placing her hand on her head. She looked over at Donnie. He didn't seem to notice anything so she brushed it off as nothing. A few moments later, however, a blaring sound rattled in her ears. "I told you what would happen!" a voice screamed.

Ali jumped back, clasping her hands over her ears. She cried out, "No, leave me alone!"

Donnie was startled by her sudden scream. He ran towards her holding her arms. Was she delusional? He did not say anything, nor was he invading her personal space. She seemed in pain. He quickly scanned her physical condition finding highlighted brain activity in her frontal lobe. The diamond particles were... concentrated there, as if fighting off an infection. What was going on?  
>"Ali! What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly.<p>

Her eyes were wide as she listened to the voice. "Take the jump, now. Get back to where you belong. The closer you are to me the stronger of a hold I have on you."

"Donnie!" Ali cried, unable to make a clear sentence. "Donnie... Away! We need… to get… away!"

Donnie did not need to be told twice. He took her in his arms pressing her closer against him to get better hold of her jittery form. He jumped from the roof like their life depended on it, rocking off the walls to slow his final impact with the concrete. He was looking down at her, worried and anxious to know if she was ok. "Ali?" he asked her softly.

She tried to catch her breath, her hands still on her head as it started to gradually feel better. "It happened again," she whispered, "like it did last time."

Donnie did not know what she was talking about. He put her down on her own two feet, but wrapped her arms with his hands for support. "What happened? Tell me everything."

She took a deep breath. "Last time I was out here," she began, "I saw a frightening illusion…of at least I think it was an illusion. This voice kept telling me go back. Back to where I came from. It said things will get worse for me here if I stay." She paused. "I had a headache like that the last time, too. That's why I'm afraid of coming back here. The pain I have to go through, the images, the voice. I can't take it." She closed her frightened eyes and nuzzled Donnie's chest for comfort. She felt herself jitter with worry.

Donnie stiffened slightly but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. She was delusional, the diamond particles in her brain must be responsible for it. Donnie knew there was no external force telling her words, there were no real voices. It was all in her poor head. Her mind was interpreting the particle's sudden instability as pain, wanting to naturally get away from it. He sighed. He now understood that the only thing stopping Ali from going back home was herself, specifically her delusional mind. Would she go insane if she attempted to teleport back again? Would her brain get fried? Donnie did not know, but he marked the approximate spot she started to scream at. Maybe coming there alone and doing some investigation would do some good. "It's OK, Ali. Nothing is going to harm you. I am here," he told her softly.

She was too scared to even think straight that she held on to him tighter. She didn't know what was wrong with her or what she should do. She whispered in a shaky voice, "Donnie, what's happening?"

Donnie pulled up his glasses on top of his nose. "It is most likely you're having delusions, Ali," he told her straight forward and scientifically.

"Delusions?" she asked with a sniff. "How? Why?" She didn't have any mental problems back at home. Why is she suffering from delusions now?

Donnie cleared his throat. "I hypothesize that the particles in your brain started to react the moment you got closer to the exact teleportation location. Your brain might have registered it as a foreign attack thus causing made-believe delusions."

She rested her head back on his chest as she thought over what he said. Those things in her head is what's making those illusions happen? So, she's really not seeing or hearing things?  
>This was too much for her to take in at the moment. "I need a second... if that's ok?" she asked, noticing her legs slouching.<p>

"Yes, of course," he told her, giving her some space and looking up at the building to analyze it prom the distance with his mechanical goggles.

Ali leaned her back against the wall and slid down to a sit. She placed her hand on her head. 'These things... in my head... inside me...' she thought. She was experiencing so many emotions that she couldn't think straight.

"Donnie?" she asked, "are you positively sure these particles will not go away?"

He looked over at her. "I am 98.767999% sure they will not go away. Not unless you completely drain your blood and replace your brain, which is impossible."

She gave him a questioning look. That was not the answer she was looking for. She sighed and rested her head on her knees. What now? The question haunted her again. 'Do I want to go back?' More importantly, 'If I have to go back, will I be able to return?'

She was starting to get scared. "What do we do, Donnie?"

"If you really want to go back, I would suggest making sure your mind is unconscious when you stand in the teleportation location. That way you won't feel pain or hear voices," he replied.

Ali quickly straightened up. This was all too soon. She couldn't decide right now. "Not now, right?" she asked.

Donnie looked at her and smiled. "Of course. These are just my hypothesis. It doesn't mean they are all correct. I am just thinking out loud, Ali."

She sighed with relief.

"Umm..." she started to say, but she choked on her words. Now that she knew the cause, or at least a guess of the cause, of her illusions, she wanted to get away from this place. Donnie might not have been done investigating, so she asked, "Donnie, could I wait down here while you finish investigating up there? I really... need some time," she said.

Donnie nodded and hopped back up to the roof top, doing the regular investigation. His sensors did not pick up any chemical activity in the air that might have triggered the diamond particles to get activated inside her brain. He used every sensor he had to finally stumble upon a very unique sound frequency that was not audible to human ear, not turtle ear. It was coming from a specific spot. That was interesting. He got closer recording it, analyzing it. He put his hand through the air and noticed that it did not change the wavelength. Hmmm... did this particular frequency somehow vibrated the diamond particles inside Ali's body, thus activating them?

Ali sat there, trying to calm her uneasy breathing. 'These particles... in my head... they're what's making me crazy?' she thought. 'So, I am not supposed to exist here? This that why they're here?' She stood up, wanting to walk off the shakiness is her legs. She stayed in the alleyway of the building, pacing around as she waited for Donnie to finish. Her mind was still aching. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her when she turned around, rather startled.

"What's up, baby?" a man said, coming up to her. He smirked as he reached out to grab her. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"DONNIE!" Donatello heard her pleading voice below. He immediately jumped down to see what was wrong. His eyes widened when the human male, holding tightly to Ali, began staring at him. With his quick thinking, he knocked the human male out with his staff, spraying the anesthetic into his face so that he did not feel the pain when he woke up, and probably thought that it was all a dream.

"I apologize I was absent for some time. I hope he did not hurt you."

She backed up, a little unstable. "I'm fine... I'm fine," she said, but she felt a bit odd. She felt... something unstable in her head. It was like, a sudden feel of danger. "Donnie?" she asked, "I know this is doing to sound crazy, but I just had a feeling. A feeling like something is wrong..." It was hard to explain. "Um, this might sound crazy, but can these particles do anything else?"

Donnie lifted a brow at her. "Well, your adrenaline rush was released by fight-or-flight mechanism. That is normal, Ali. You were just frightened of being attacked."

She looked up at him. Well, he knew what he was talking about. She sigh. She placed her hand on her head, still baffled that these little particles could be so much trouble. Just the thought about what they could do, what they could do, made her a little jumpy. She moved closer to Donnie, trying to find comfort.

Donnie blushed, looking down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Ali. It is irrational for me to stand here in the open like this, in broad daylight no less." He opened the nearest manhole and helped her down to the sewers and walked her to the lair.

She followed close behind, quietly. She was thinking too nard. She didn't want to be like this. If she decided to actually stay and live here, these particles would no doubt be a problem. So many thoughts raced through her head. Donnie said they couldn't be removed, but at least she could try.


	14. Chapter 13

Warning: Very sensitive material. You have been warned.  
><span>  
>Raph nodded, only understanding the main idea of Donnie's findings up-top. He looked over at Ali and came closer to her, wrapping an arm around her in a reassuring way. She leaned on him, accepting his comfort, but still, she was too concerned with the material in her system.<p>

"I'm sure Donnie just exaggerates what he is saying, but he is the guy you want when it comes to all this scientific stuff," Raphael said rubbing her shoulder to make her feel safe. "Hey, maybe he is wrong, who knows? Donnie can't be always right." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ali said, not noticing her voice was in a soft tone. Being held like this by Raph did make her feel all the more safe, but that couldn't stop the rush of other things on her mind.

He sighed and removed his arm from around her. "You shouldn't think about it too much for now. It is still uncertain."

She took a deep cleansing breath and nodded. She gave him a reassuring smile to try to convince him she was ok now.

"Um, you think you'll be able to teach me more self-defense today?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Raph gave her a small smile. He was happy to spend more time with Ali. "Sure thing, babe. You will be learning from the master," he replied cockily. He led her to the dojo, already talking about other defensive techniques he was going to teach her, as well as reviewing the old ones once again. He stood in front of her and eyed her up and down.

She paid close attention. Maybe training with him will help get her mind off things. She watched him closely, trying to follow his instruction to a tee.

Raph smiled at her when she was getting the move-sets correctly. She was a quick learner and hopefully would be able to use the techniques when under attack... though Raphael wanted to be there for her 24/7, so that no one would even dare to look at her the wrong way. She followed him closely, keeping her focus and soon forgot all about her worry.

After training, Raph offered Ali the showers first. She smiled and complied. "I won't be long," she said.

In the bathroom, Ali listened to the soothing sound of the water running over her head. It was calming and relaxing. She had completely forgotten what had gotten her riled up in the first place. After she cleaned herself up and dried off, she slipped on some night clothes and walked out to the common area.

It was getting late. After Raph showered, Ali followed him back to his room. All ready for bed, Ali laid close to Raph, finding warm in his gentle embrace.

It wasn't long after she fell asleep when Ali found herself in all alone in the dark. She nervously looked around. There was nothing. Nobody. She whispered, "Hello?" There was no answer. She took a step forward. "Hello?" She said again.

Suddenly a blinding red light flashed before her eyes. She shielded her eyes and stumbled back, rather startled. "We're not done with you yet, little girl!" a multitude of angry voices yelled. Ali widened her eyes and covered her ears like a frightened child as she started to shrink back.  
>In her actually being, Ali was stirring. She was groaning and twitching in Raph's arms, gripping the sheets.<p>

Raphael gruffed out when he felt Ali shift against him. He opened his tired eyes and looked down at her frown. She was having another nightmare. He shook her shoulders slightly, trying to wake her up. What was going on with her? Did she always have nightmares like that even back home? Or was this all due to her dimension travel?

Ali squeezed her eyes tighter as she felt Raph shaking her, not knowing it was him. In her dream, she gazed up at the flaring light with tears in her eyes.

"Stop!" she yelled out, hands still over her ears. "Leave me alone. Please!"

The light did not respond, but instead switched colors to a frightening green with streaks of darkness reaching out for her. "Get back over here, Ali!" the demonic voice screamed.

Ali began to pant heavily, her gut wrenching up with fear, and her sweaty form was shaking. Raphael tightened his grip on her.

"Ali? Ali!" he said, tried waking her up. This was serious, something was wrong, he could feel it. Her hand lashed out and hit his nose. He groaned out. Shit, she was much stronger than she looked. "ALI!" he tried to wake her up again.

With a gagging gasp, she woke up. She snapped her eyes open, wildly looking around. Her breathing was incredibly unsteady. She was hot and shaken. She failed to calm down and could barely see Raph in front of her.

"Ali. Calm down. You're safe. It's just me," he told her, worriedly. He placed his hand on her cheek.

Her vision began to clear up and her breathing started to slow down. She took another look around.

"Raph?" She felt his strong hands around her and looked into his eyes. She whimpered as her tight body relaxed. Her tears started forming in her eyes.

Raphael felt pain in his hearts when he saw her tears. "Ali..." he embraced her closer to him, letting her hug him and cry on his shoulder. "It's alright now. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. You don't have nothing to be scared of now. I'm here."

Ali buried her face in his neck, holding tight, whimpering helplessly as she let the tears fall. Why do these nightmares keep happening? She wanted them to stop. Raph's warm, reassuring hold, helped her body calm down, but not her mind. She just rested in his arm a little longer.

Raphael was patting her head gently, like a loving father would to his child... she was bringing out his softer side once again. But he did not care how weak he looked at the moment. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted her to feel safe with him.

Slowly, Ali's tears began to dry. Her body cooled off and she stopped trembling. She was embarrassed to say anything. But most of all, she was frightened and angry with these nightmares. 'These particles are what's making me crazy,' she reminded herself.

"Raph?" she whispered, rather shakily, "do you mind if I can use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead, doll," he told her and released her from his embrace. He saw her stand up and leave the room. He sat up and sighed thinking deeply about her. What was wrong with her? Those...particles or whatever it was that Donnie told him, must be messing with her mind again.

Ali opened the door to the bathroom and closed it, too nervous to lock it. She ran the water in the sink and soaked her face. That felt refreshing, but her mind still simmered with all sorts of emotions. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'These things in my head,' she though. 'No, in my bloodstream...' She looked at her arm. They were very faint, but she could still see traces of the times long ago, scared when she reached a very low point. (She wasn't strong enough to control her depression then.) Nothing really changed, except she has actual friends now—friends in a different dimension where technically she didn't belong.

She squeezed her arm, trying to make up her mind on what to do.

She went out into the common area. It was dark and quiet, but she managed to see where she was going. As quietly as she could, she chipped off a piece of stone off the wall. The edges were jagged and rough. It was sharp enough. She looked around again to make sure no one was here, then crouched in the far corner of the room. Her mind was silent. It did not protest or start an argument. It was just silent. She closed her eyes as she roughly gashed into her shoulder with the stone.

Donnie was in his laboratory, testing and examining the frequency he has recorded. He was playing it at a very, very low amplitude using his headphones in his lab, trying to analyze its structure, its nature. (He had no idea Ali was THAT sensitive to them.) They were strange. He had to distort some parts of it to make it just audible to the human and turtle ear... when his calibrations were finally set, he froze in his chair when he head... a low voice... a voice in the recording... talking to Ali.

Ali sat there, curled up in the corner of the dark room as the blood flew from her arm. She breathed choppily, holding the gash with her drenched hand. The cut wasn't too deep, but deeper than she expected. What did it matter anyway? It had to be worth it to at least get rid of some of the particles. Plus, she (shamefully) had done this multiple times before in the life in her dimension. This pain wasn't anything new or different. The blood was seeping through her fingers now.

Donnie was frantically recording the new data and typing the words in the word document. This was amazing... how did he miss this? He was so excited. Maybe the voices she heard were not delusions at all. He ran out of the lab to see if Ali was still up. He wanted to tell her the news right away. He came out to the living room seeing her sitting by the corner, her face down. He then smelled it... blood.


	15. Chapter 14

Warning: Very sensitive material. You have been warned.

Ali's eye were wet. Tears rolled down her face out of confusion, hurt, and just being completely lost. The pain was getting to her now. (She thought she would be used to this by now.) Suddenly, looked up, she saw someone coming towards her. It was too dark to see who it was, but she remained silent and tried to inch away, pressing her back more into the wall.

Donnie came up to her, approaching her quickly. He saw her curl around herself like a trapped animal, holding onto her shoulder. He activated a flashlight on his goggles and inhaled when he saw her blood.  
>"ALI! What happened?!" He kneeled in front of her, inspecting her wound closely. He then saw the sharp stone drenched with blood lying next to her. He looked at it for a moment. The realization hitting him like the brick wall. "Did you... do this to yourself?" he asked softly, as if not believing his own eyes. She didn't answer as she tried to pull herself away. "Ali…? Why?" he said, holding her arms and bringing her closer, being very gentle with her so not to hurt her.<p>

She still didn't respond. She pulled her neck in, lowered her head, and down turned her eyes, trying to shrink back. She felt shame—but was it shame of being caught, or shame of falling back into this habit? She felt a sharp sting in her open wound and slightly hissed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, Donnie," she said in a whisper.

Donnie moved swiftly, picking her up in his arms as gently as he could. He carried her into his laboratory, setting her down on the counter as he was getting the first aid kit ready. He moved fast, disinfecting the needle to patch her up. He poured 2% hydrogen peroxide solution into her wound, seeing it hiss and form oxygen bubbles. He nodded. Good. It was disinfected. He turned on his light in the lab and moved closer to give her shoulder stitches, but stopped when he saw the wound. Shockingly, it was better than it was just minutes ago. He looked surprised. She did not require stitches anymore. He lowered his techno-goggles to look into her wound, finding high activity of the diamond particles. Not only that, but they seemed to be replicating in an exponential rate as if trying to... regain their numbers—self generate.

Whatever her body was doing—or the particles in her body, for that matter—was making Ali's head spin. Her eyes drooped and her head hung. Her arm reflexively twitched a bit. She groaned out in sleepiness, nearly flopping over.

Donnie held her up. He quickly put the bandages over her skin, not knowing how fast her healing would be. He saw her get dizzy, so he placed her on the operating table. He wanted to analyze her condition further.

Her body and her mind was telling her to sleep, but she fought to stay awake as long as she could. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she watch Donnie through her blurry vision.

He was analyzing her condition through his techno-goggles, finding the particles still concentrated at her shoulder. But now, her body energy seemed to be low. It was as if the particles were taking her energy and utilizing it into fast healing. Interesting. But still, why did she hurt herself in the first place?

"Donnie?" Ali struggled to say. He looked at her. She blinked slowly. "Donnie? These particles... are not going to leave... are they?" She finally lost the fight and fell asleep.

Donnie sighed and finished patching his work on her. The particles healed the gash half way, but still he put a few bandages over it. He gentle picked her up and laid her on his bed for more comfort. She needed to rest.

It was about twenty minutes later when Ali started to stir awake. She still felt a bit weak and her arm had little, prickly stings running up and down it. She opened her eyes, confused by her surroundings. She was lying in a bed, but it wasn't Raph's room. Where was she? She looked around, seeing that it was Donnie's room. She was laying on the same bed that he had... touched her before.

"Donnie?" she softly called out. It was slightly too dark to see. "Donnie?"

But no one replied to her. Donnie was in his lab, thinking over what Ali has done to herself. Self-harm has been something he has read about. People did that when they were either depressed, angry at themselves, or they just try to relieve stress. So, was her wound was that of desperation and self-loathing? Why did Ali treat herself like this? What was she trying to accomplish? Did it have something to do with the particles?

She tried pushing herself up on her wobbling limbs. She grunted. "Donnie?" she said again. He probably wasn't here. She pulled herself up on her feet and she swayed. The only other place he could be was his lab. She hobbled there, still holding on to her shoulder. It still stung a bit.

Donnie sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired. He should go and check if Ali was still awake. He would take couch for the night if need be. However, he heard a soft knock on his door. He got up and opened it, looking down at Ali.

"A-Ali! You're alright?" He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to a very gentle hug.

She rested her head on his chest, humming with comfort at his warmth. He wasn't supposed to see that. No one was.

Donnie pulled her closer to him, shutting the door behind her. "Ali, tell me what happened. Why did you hurt yourself? I... I... I don't want you to do that again!" he exclaimed and hugged her tighter to him. He cared for her. She was his friend.

"It's alright, Donnie," she said. "It's ok." She didn't want to talk about it. Not with him and definitely not with Raph.

"Ali... I won't judge you. I will listen and try to understand. But..." he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, frowning before opening them in desperation, "you cannot expect me to just not question your motives after what I saw!"

She trembled in his hold. Her personal struggles were never really something she wanted to talk about. She would always handle things alone. Even more so, she never liked to be pitied. She could take care of herself. "Donnie... Donnie, please let me go. I can't talk right now."

Donnie sighed and softened his hold on her. "Ali... I'm sorry if I've pushed you too hard... I ... I care about your safety. It pains me to see you hurt." He stepped away from her, his eyes sad. He then reverted back to _technical Donnie._ "You should go rest some more. It does not look like your body has fully recovered from the incident. You may take my bed if you'd like. I will give you space."

She looked up at him. "Donnie," she said, rather guiltily. Was he blaming himself for her actions? "Donnie, this is not your fault. You didn't do anything." She placed her hand on his arm, trying to reassure him. She took a few step back. "Please don't blame yourself. And please don't tell anyone." She looked down as she headed to Raph's room.

Donnie quirked a brow line when she left. He was not blaming himself was he? Of course, he was. He should have been there for her. He shouldn't have answered all of her questions so bluntly and scientifically. He should have known that the answers, no matter how the truth might hurt her.

Ali slipped back into Raph's room. She could hear him breathing. She tiptoed quietly back to the bed. A sudden sting in her shoulder made her freeze as she held in her squeak. She didn't want to be too loud. She crawled back into bed, hoping Raph wasn't awake. Though being a ninja, he could sleep through anything. His deep breaths did not change when she lowered herself next to him. He was content and sleeping on his side, his position not moved even an inch since the last time she left the room.

As she snuggled close to Raph, she held onto her shoulder. Donnie finding out about her dark secret was not something she was expecting to happen. She hoped he will not be keeping an eye on her now. And if Raph found out... she didn't know what he would do with her. She cringed at the thought of it. Of all the lies and secrets she had been keeping from him, this one was one she could not let him know.

**I would love to hear your thoughts, my followers. Thank you for reading the story this far. So what do thing is going to happen next? Can Donnie keep this a secret? Will Raph even find out? What will he do if he does?**


	16. Chapter 15

Ali slowly woke up, still in close contact with Raph. He was still warm. Her arm still felt a bit sore. She took a quick look at it. There was a pink scar on her shoulder already. It stung to touch it, but she had to hide it from Raph. (Back at home, her normal attire of jackets and hoodies did the job of hiding her marks.) She was wearing a tank top at the moment. She quickly grabbed her zip-up hoodie and slipped it on. She was relieved that it hid her scar. Even though, Donnie knew. She didn't have the courage to face him. She just lay alongside Raph, quietly, not moving.

Raph woke up eventually due to his natural clock. He looked down at Ali who was in a hoodie. She looked cute. He chuckled and brought her closer to him sniffing her hair. "Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" he asked blissfully.

She smiled. "I did. You?" She tugged her sleeves down a bit. "It... just got a bit chilly, so I put this on."

Raph smiled at her and hugged her closer. "You've got your own personal heater here, babe," he said and purred into her ear.

She blushed, chills running up her spine. She rubbed the side of her face into his chest. She was acting as normal as she could be, hoping Raph wouldn't catch on to what really happened last night.

He let her go and stretch, cracking his neck and his joints this way and that, groaning in satisfaction. He looked back at Ali who was watching him and smirked. "Like what you see, princess?" he asked her since he was only in his boxers.

She flushed and quickly looked away. "Sorry."

Raph scoffed, amused by her blush. He put on his garments and went for the door. "You're going to lay in bed all day, sleepy head, or yah join me for breakfast?" he called after her.

Ali really didn't want to run into Donnie just yet. She was afraid of what he might say or how he will act towards her. She couldn't deal with that at the moment. Never the less, she kept her composure and answered Raph. "I think I might stay here for a while. Is that ok?"

Raph tilted his head, curiously. "What, you got cramps or something?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," she said. Ali wasn't sure how much longer she had to keep the truth from him. She felt awful in doing so, but she was afraid about how he would take it. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling too well."

Raph's smirk fell and he became serious. "Oh, are you ok? Yah want me to get you something?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit more. That's all," she said, trying to reassure him. "I'll be ok."

Raph nodded. "Well, alright then. Feel better". He left her alone to herself, not wanting to get into her business. He went in the dojo to train, since Mikey did not have any breakfast ready yet.

Ali sighed in frustration at herself. How much longer can she keep this up? Yes, took a while for her to tell Raph the full truth on more than one occasions, but this is probably the biggest, darkest secret of all. Even worse, Donnie knows. Ali saw herself as nothing but trouble. She stayed in Raph's room, afraid to see Donnie. He wouldn't tell anyone, would he?

Donnie sighed, pacing in his laboratory. He could not sleep well last night, thinking over what Ali did to herself. He felt like Raphael needed to know about this, since he and Ali were technically involved. But yet... he wanted Ali to trust him. He promised not to tell. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead. What was he going to do? He came out to the kitchen and saw Raph go straight for the dojo.

"Where's Ali? I thought she was with you?" Donnie asked his big brother.

"She wanted to rest for a bit. She got cramps or something," Raphael shrugged his shoulders.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Don't leave her alone like that!" He said before he could help it.

Raph quirked a brow. "Why? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself just fine."

"Ugh, just don't leave her alone for too long," Donnie added. He flinched when made it sound even worse.

Now Raph looked alarmed. "Why? Is she getting worse?" He stepped closer to Donnie.

Donnie stepped back a little and thought of a quick lie. He lowered his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "No. I found her... crying yesterday. I think she is sad. Just... don't let her be by herself for too long. I don't want to see her to cry." Raph nodded agreeing with his brother and went back to his room to get Ali.

Donatello sighed and closed his eyes. The reason why he did not want Ali to be alone for too long was because he did not want her to start hurting herself again. Even if her particles were healing her, it brought him great pain to see her do this to herself.

She nervously fiddled with her hands as she sat on Raph's bed. She just hoped Donnie wouldn't say anything. It was an old habit anyway. She stopped doing it for a good while back in her dimension. (Almost two years.) There were multiple of occasion where she wanted to start back up. Then she was transported here. Though she is happy to have someone openly care about her, the side effects of having these particles in her body have made her all the more scared about what could happen next. She sighed.

All of a sudden, Raph walked in. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon. He looked over at her, noticing that she was melancholy. "Do you miss your home?" he suddenly asked, closing the door behind him softly. He did not know why she would be sad, that was the only reason he could come up with on the spot.

She tilted her head. "I guess I miss it, a little," she said, which was true, for the most part. She missed her family, sure, but everything else she didn't miss as much. She didn't miss being a doormat.

What was Raph getting at? Did he think she was acting weird because she missed home?

"I know you have been sad lately, Ali. It's okay. We are working on sending you back home, so you don't need to cry over it," he said in a half-gentle half-stern voice. He was not good with things like that, but he wanted her to know that he was there for her if she needed him.

She gave him a smile. She got up and rested her head on his arm. "Thanks, Raph." He could be really sweet when he wanted to.

Raphael blushed slightly when she was not looking. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "No problem, cutie" he said with a smile.

Ali followed Raph to the kitchen. Her body almost froze instantly when she saw Donnie. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching her. She quickly looked away from him, trying to shield herself by walking along side Raph. She was glad to see Mikey and Leo walk into the kitchen moments later. That way she wasn't totally alone with Raph and Donnie.

"What up, dudes?" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his hands up, like making a grand entrance.

Donnie looked over at Mikey and gave him a nod. Leo did not reply much and went to get his breakfast. He was not the talkative one during the mornings. Ali sat next to Raph. The breakfast was on the table. Donnie was watching Ali form the corner of his eyes to see if she was ok or feeling any better. He wanted to ask her about her shoulder but of course she did not want anyone to know what happened last night.

She tried to avoid eye contact with Donnie as much as she could. She wanted him to know there was nothing to worry about, but her slouching, wounded should said otherwise. It was still healing. (Maybe the particles could only heal so much and leave it to the body for the last legs of the process.) Still, she didn't want him to worry. She was right handed anyway, so she used her right arm to eat while resting her left arm down by her side.

"Sleep well last night, Al?" Mikey asked. Donnie twitched, frustrated Mikey didn't keep quiet.

Ali gulped and she said, "Yeah Mikey, I did." She could feel Donnie's eyes on her and she cringed.

"Awesome!" he said. Mikey went on to prepare food for himself, eating like he has not eaten in over a week. Donatello was silent along with Leo. Mikey and Raphael occasionally made small talk. "You alright, bro? You're usually boasting about a new experiment by this time," Mikey looked over at Donnie, noticing that he was silent. Donnie shook him off saying he was just sleepy.

Ali felt a jump in her stomach. Keeping secrets around here is not an easy thing to do. Even worse, lying about it. She knew what was bothering him. It made her feel guilty sick to her stomach, but she mustered up enough courage to stay seated.

Eventually, Donnie did relax a little and started talking about the analysis of the frequencies that he found, leaving the voice part out because he had no explanation for it yet. Mikey was not paying attention and began to play his gameboy. Raphael was listening, trying to understand Donnie's scientific terms, but the only one who was able to follow him was Ali.

She listened closely, eyes wide with wonder. "So, you can hear what I'm hearing?" So, she wasn't crazy?

"Yes. It's almost impossible without the proper instruments and adjustment, but yes, I can. The voice does not sound... human," he said, a little worried.

She was speechless. Something was in her head? Something not human? What could it be? Does this have anything to do with the particles in her head? "You think we can analyze this further?" she asked. She wanted... whatever this this is... out of her head.

Donnie nodded his head. "I do not think it has anything to do with you being delusional. I was able to record the voice on the rooftop with your absence."

"Ok," she said, shrugging a little. She clenched her hands as she nervously set them in her lap. What could it be? What could be speaking to her and why can she only hear it?

Everyone finished their breakfast and went to the dojo for morning training. Ali was watching them of course but her mind was on other things.

Lost in thought, Ali didn't realize Raph was keeping an eye on her. He noticed she was acting strange. She was watching, yes, but she didn't seem engaged.

Raph looked over at her. He sensed that something was not right. Something serious had happened without him. Why was Ali so sad and withdrawn? Could she be thinking about her family? Was she missing them? It brought him slight pain, since he thought she cared for him, too.

Ali slowly snapped out of her trance and realized Raph was giving her a funny look. She cocked her head and smiled to reassure him everything was ok. But she knew that look. He was probably going to have a talk with her after training.

"Ali... I know this is hard for you right now. That you miss your family. But is there anything I can do to make it better?" he asked her in a worried voice, after training.

"Raph, really, I'm fine," she said, trying to calm him down. She placed her hand on his arm, but she didn't feel his muscles untighten.

He placed a hand on her head and patted her gently. He cupped her cheek and lifted her face up closer to him. He was looking down at her. Her brown eyes were big. She was so cute. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Ali closed her eyes as she held the hand that was on her cheek. She stood up on her toes as she leaned in a bit. She wanted Raph to know she was ok. She didn't want him to worry about her. She just didn't want to burden him more than she already has.

Donnie saw this interaction and felt... jealous of this. Why was he feeling this? He knew that Ali and Raphael were involved, but seeing this with his own eyes... he could not explain this rationally to himself. Did he like her... more than just a friend?

**Any ideas about what's gonna happen now?**


	17. Chapter 16

The kiss started to last a little longer than Ali intended. She started trembling and she pulled away. She rested her head on Raph's chest and said in a very soft voice, "Raph, I'm ok. Don't worry about me. I don't… want to cause you any more trouble."

Raph sighed, looking down at her. "You ain't causing no trouble, pumpkin. Quit worrying your pretty little heard over it." He smiled slightly and kissed her head. She closed her eyes at the feeling and rubbed her face on her chest.

Later, Ali decide to shower. Even thinking about keeping secrets was making her nervous and sweaty. She started the water. As she waited for it to heat up, she pulled of her shirt and stared at herself in the mirror. The scar was still there. A long, pink gash still marked on her skin. She ran her hand over it. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was painful to look at it. It was painful to keep such a secret, especially when someone else knows: Donnie.

She jumped in the shower, washing and cooling herself off. Donnie. She couldn't stop thinking about him. No doubt it was her that he was nervous about over breakfast. He seemed fine now, but how much longer can he keep this a secret?

Ali took a deep breath, taking in the humidity to try to calm her senses. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Should she check on Donnie? Or should she go back with Raph? He was worried about her, thinking she was emotionally distraught because she missed home. But Donnie knows the real reason behind her sadness.  
>She slipped on her shirt, making sure her shoulder was covered, and pulled on her pants. Following her indecisive mind, Ali went to Raph's room, hoping to find him there. "Raph?" she said.<p>

There was no reply. She sighed, mostly due to relief. With Ralph off somewhere else, most likely training, Ali could take a breather and get her running thoughts together. She sat on the floor and rested her head against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind.

About a minute passed when a frightening image of a pair of blood dripping scissors flashed in her mind. Ali jumped, gasping out in shock. She snapped her eyes open, looking around. What happened? What was that?

Ali heard a low chuckle in her mind, the image of bloody scissors intensified. "You know you don't belong in this world," a dark, silky voice told her. It was becoming more and more human the more she got affected by the gruesome imagery.

Ali jolted back with a gagging gasp, pressing her back against the wall. She clutched her head, trying to shake the image. "Leave me alone," she said, her form twitching and her teeth gritting. "Just, leave me alone." She tried to stand up. She needed to find Donnie… Raph… somebody.

The more distraught she became, the more the voice sounded real... and not just in her head. A dark, male chuckle was in her right ear. She could almost feel somebody breathing on her skin. "I will never leave you alone. You're too much fun."

Ali started to scream. She twisted and jerked around, rubbing her arms, trying to get away. "RAPH!" She jumped up and ran blindly out of his room. Her heart was fluttering, her body sweating, and her eyes wide with horror. She stumbled over herself. She was too uneasy to run, so she cowered next to the wall, crying out, "RAPH!" Ali saw brilliant brown eyes in her vision staring at her, as if humored by her reactions.

Raph heard her and ran in his ninja speed to her rescue. "ALI!" he yelled out, seeing her frightened face. He scrambled to her side, taking her in his arms and held her close. "What's wrong?!"

Ali wildly looked around. Someone was watching her. Someone was... there with her. Her mind was racing, too frantic to realize Raph was right there, holding her. She fought and struggled against him, screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ali started to struggle wildly against him, as if her life depended on it. "Ali, it's me!" he said in a panic.

Donnie heard the commotion and ran up to them too, withdrawing his weapon. "What's the matter with her?" he asked seeing her in a panic.

"I don't know! She called for me and now she fighting me, like she doesn't know who I am," Raph said completely lost. He was holding her tightly.

"She thinks she's in danger. Release her," Donnie told Raph as if it was clear.

Raph set her down, but that didn't calm her down in the least. "Who are you?" Ali cried out, her eyes starting to swell up as she groped on the ground. "Who are you? Leave me alone. Raph, please, where are you?" Her vision was switching in and out of reality, like she was living her nightmare.

Raph heard her calling for him and clenched his fists. "No, she needs me," he told Donnie hearing her words. He held her tighter.

Ali's vision transformed and she saw a very handsome man in his late 20's instead of Raph, staring down at her, smirking. His hair was straight and black, pulled back in a very neat fashion and he was wearing an elegant shirt. His face was held in great satisfaction as he looked down at her, as if enjoying her proximity. "You know you can't resist me," he spoke silkily in a low sexy voice.

Ali's eyes gleamed with tears. She was so confused. She knew it was useless, but she weakly pulled against him. "Please... please, leave me alone. Raph, where are you?" she begged.

Raph shook her but it did not good. Donnie was watching the scene recalculating and evaluating it. He pulled out laughing gas and sprayed it into her face. Ali started coughing feeling herself get dizzy. Her eyes were half lidded as she saw the unknown to her man smirk down at her. She lost consciousness against Raph's chest.

"What the hell did you do?" Raph asked Donnie, frowning.

"She obviously had another delusional attack. Or perhaps, it was not delusional at all. Whatever it was, she was the only one able to see it. I needed to calm her down. Lay her down. She needs rest."

Ali's mind was in a dark void. Another dream. She was alone in the dark, until someone appeared a few feet in front of her. She saw the man in full form. "No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you... much," he smirked, playing around with her.

Ali started to back away. Was she dreaming this time? What was happening to her?

"What do you want? Please, leave me alone."

Her surroundings were nothing but a dark void. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She was alone with this stranger and Raph was nowhere in sight.

The stranger chuckled. "I want you," he said, coming closer to her. His face was not evil, but there was a malicious intent behind it.

Ali couldn't move. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She crouched down and placed her hands on her head. "Please, stay away. This is just a dream. You're not real. You're not real," she said softly to herself.

He came up to her and cupped her face, bringing it up to look at her. His dark eyes were beautiful and shining. He leaned in and captured her lips in his own. Ali felt like her head was getting dizzy in her dream... like her energy was being drawn from her... but the kiss was gentle, not forced.

Ali whimpered. Her eyes widened in surprise of the kiss. The only person she kissed was Raph. She is not a cheater. She wouldn't kiss or let any other guy kiss her, besides Raph. So, why was this guy kissing her? She didn't even know him. She tried to push him away. She felt scared, guilty, but for some strange reason, she was feeling weak. Her legs wobbled, like they couldn't support her.

The man pulled away from her and smirked. "Why are you so scared? You're trembling." He held her closer to him, allowing her to lean against him for support. He was already feeling much stronger.

Ali wasn't strong enough to resist his aid, but she replied in a shaky voice, "I... I... don't... know you. S-S-Stay away... from… me..."

The man chuckled and grabbed her gently by the chin to make her look up at him. She looked up at him with her half closed, tired eyes. He was rather tall. "I am your dark creation. I have no name, no past, and no home. The only thing I have is you," he said, his eyes were almost sad.

Ali, though low on the energy to react, looked at him in utter confusion. "I... I don't... understand."

"What don't you understand, Ali?" he frowned slightly. "You have created me. By arriving to this dimension, you have opened a portal and created me. All of your dark and light energy... collected itself into me. And the more you're with me, the stronger I become. Soon I will be a real entity," he smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her small waist pressing her much closer to him.

The more he held on to her, the more groggy and weary she became, even if it was a nightmare. "Get away... f-f-from me," she slurred. She didn't want to believe it. She tried again to push him off, but she couldn't muster up the strength to do so. In her actual being, she was stirring, grunting. "Someone, help," she whispered in her sleep.

Raph was by her side and was gently rubbing her head to sooth her, but in her _nightmare_ the strange man held her head gently in his hand. "Why do you resist this? I am a part of you."

"I don't know you," she said very quietly. She lost the fight to resist and slouched in his arms. "No… I don't know you." Her eyes fluttered.

The entity growled at her in frustration and let go of her, making her fall to the ground. "You will soon," he replied coldly and left her mind.

Ali opened her wet eyes slowly, very slowly. Her body felt like lead. Her head felt dizzy and lighter than a cloud. Her limbs hurt and they were stiff as sticks. She was so confused, so lost and helpless.  
>"Raph?" she softly cried.<p>

"I'm here, Ali," he told her reassuringly. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed where she was laying down. Donnie was also present in the room, looking at her in a concerned way, fixing the glasses on his face.

She frantically looked about for the man. What did he do to her? Why did she feel so weak when he... kissed her; when he touched her? She looked around again. He wasn't there. It was just Raph and Donnie. She was so relieved. "Raph…" she smiled, happy to see him, at last. She tried sitting up.

Raph watched her trying to get up seeing the shakiness in her arms. He pushed her down gently against the bed. "Lay down, Ali. You need your rest," he told her with softness in his voice. Donnie came up to her and analyzed her condition with his techno goggles.

Ali was so happy to hear his voice again, but she was too frighten to think about running into that stranger again. She had to seriously speak with Donnie about this, just not with Raph around. For now she, was just happy to see him; both of them.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

Raph bit his lip, not knowing if he should tell her the truth.

"Your energy is drained, Ali. I advise a good, long sleep," said Donnie lifting off his techno goggles to look at her.

Ali jolted. She couldn't go back to sleep with that stranger around. "No... no... I can't." Her body tried to protest, but she was still too weak. "I can't..." Her brow scrunched with fear.

Raph gave Donnie a look for making Ali all frightened again. "Shh shh, it's okay. I'll stay with you. You don't have to sleep if you don't want to. Just rest your body a little," he patted her head gently.

Donnie was watching this and had to admit he has never seen Raph so gentle before.

Ali held Raph's hand as possessively as she could. There wasn't much force in her grip, but still. "Thank you, Raph," she whispered.

Donnie cleared his throat awkwardly and frowned. "Well, I will be going now. If you need me I will be at my lab," he walked away with Raph sending him a weird look.

He looked down at Ali again, his face softening right away. "Ali... what happened? Do you remember anything?"

She did remember. She remembered all too well. Should she tell him? Should she be honest with him? Even worse, that... apparition kissed her. Dream or not, he kissed her. Ali was feeling overly guilty. She was with Raph first. Only he could touch her. Only he could kiss her. Well, Donnie... touched her, too, but that was an accident. And now some sort-of-being, claiming to be of her creation, is zapping the energy right out of her and he wants more of her. Just thinking about it made her a bit jumpy.  
>"I... I don't remember," Ali said in a defeated tone of voice.<p>

Raph nodded and stroked her gently. "That's okay. Maybe it will come to yah later." He gave her a small, reassuring smile. He was very worried for her. Her… _panic_ attack scared him and he was not one to easily scare

She felt awful for having to lie to him... again... but it was to keep him from getting hurt. Or was it because she didn't want to face the truth herself? She wasn't exactly sure what that being wanted, but if he can cripple her like this, he could probably do the same to Raph. Never the less, she was afraid to go to sleep.

Ali watched Raph doze off in a chair, he hand still wrapped around hers. She still didn't have enough strength to get up just yet, but that did not stop her mind from racing. 'I created him?' she thought. 'No, no, no that can't be right. It's not true. He's not real.' She wanted to badly to get rid him. 'Did this happen because my old habits are coming back?' she thought, grabbing her shoulder.

**What do you all think this entity is going to do with Ali? Is it even safe for her here anymore?**


End file.
